Spencer's Big Mistake
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: Spencer comes back to the island of Sodor, but this time he's more boastful an rude then ever. This however leads him to come to uneven grounds with the Sodor engines and finally causes an accident no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer I do not own Thomas and Friends, but I do own my OC Erna**

It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. The engines were huffing and puffing all around the island and the diesels were to. Thomas and his friends were at Tidmouth Sheds waiting for the Fat Controller who told them he had an announcement.

"What do you guys think the announcement will be?" Percy asked his friends.

"Maybe it will be a new special paint job for me." James puffed vainly.

"If it were that then why would he want to tell all of us then?" Toby said.

"You're right about that Toby. Maybe were all going to get our breaks inspected?" Edward said.

"Yes I'm sure you could use that." James laughed.

"Well Erna thinks my breaks work fine, but if you think different then why don't you tell her." Edward replied. James sunk back into his berth not wanting to bring upon rage of the Bavarian S 3/6.

"I wonder if it's someone coming, maybe a queen?" Emily said happily.

"That would be interesting." Thomas said.

Before the engines could continue wondering the Fat Controller arrived on Winston. "Good morning engines." He said walking up to them.

"Good morning sir." They whistled.

"I have called you all here for an important announcement. We will be having an old friend of yours staying here for a while." He announced.

"Who is it sir?" Emily asked.

Before the fat controller could respond they heard a loud whistle and a whoosh of steam came and covered their vision. When it cleared there was a large silver engine with black stripes. "Hello Sodor engines!" He said.

"Spencer!" They all exclaimed in shock.

The fat controller coughed to get everyone's attention, "As I was saying Spencer will be here for a while helping build the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's new boat house and I expect you all to be kind to him." He told them.

"Yes sir." They all said even though, they wished Spencer wasn't here.

"Very good then. Off to work then." He told them walking back to Winston.

The engines all took off for work. James and Gordon were at Knapford waiting for Percy to bring their coaches. "I can't believe Spencer is here." Gordon mumbled to James.

"Neither can I last time he almost ruined my paintwork." James said.

"Is your paint all you ever think of James?" Gordon asked.

"No I think of other things." James replied.

"Really? What sort of things?" Gordon asked.

"I think of how I would look if I got silver buffers." He said. Gordon deadpanned if he had hands he would have face palmed. Before the conversation could continue however Gordon jerked forward a bit signaling that his coaches were connected. "I will see you later James." Gordon said blowing his whistle as he steamed out of the station. Percy soon connected the coaches to James as well and he soon steamed out of the station. Percy watched James fade into the distance, then went to shunt freight cars.

On the railway Emily was puffing down the line with a long line of coal from the quarry. She wasn't happy about Spencer being on Sodor considering the trouble he always seemed to cause, but as long as he left her and Thomas alone she didn't really care that he was here. She then heard a loud whistle from behind and saw silver from the corner of her eye. "Hello Spencer." She said.

"Ah hello. Who might you be again? Are you the coal engine?" Spencer said chuckling.

Emily was cross, "No I am Emily and I am not a coal engine. I pull many types of trains. I'm a busy engine as well and I don't have time for some mainland speedster to insult me." She told him.

"Oh I thought you were supposed to be nice to me. Isn't that what the fat controller told you? I wonder what he would say if he heard you being mean to me." Spencer told her.

Emily was shocked. Would she be punished for this? She didn't want to be punished. Seeing her expression Spencer smiled, "I'll tell you what. If you apologize to me and say that I am the most splendid engine I will let this slip."

Emily bit back a retort, "Fine. I'm sorry Spencer and you are a really splendid engine as well." She said begrudgingly.

"The most?" Spencer said smugly.

Emily sighed, "Yes the most splendid engine ever."

"Why thank you. Got to go now tah ta." He said speeding off startling Emily making her brake. This caused coal from her trucks to hit her back. She glared at where Spencer sped off to with hate.

On the main line Henry was taking bread and milk to the station. Behind him Spencer was coming up with a load of flat beds. He noticed Henry hadn't heard him and grinned. He got an idea in his head and slowed down so he could sneak up on the old engine. He got close to Henry then blew his whistle hard and sped past the green engine. Henry was scared out of his funnel. He hit his brakes hard causing the milk and bread trucks to slam into each other. "What was that?" He asked shaking. After a few minutes he began to move again, what he didn't know was that some of the bread had flown off the trucks and some of the milk trucks were cracked and dripping milk. When he arrived at the first few stations everything was fine, but as he went on he noticed that something was wrong. As he pulled into the next station Edward pulled up next to him. "Henry do you know you're trailing milk?" He asked.

"I am!?" Henry asked in shock.

"Yes you are. For quite a while actually." Edward told him.

Henry gasped, "It must have happened when I braked hard."

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked.

"I was scared by a loud whistle and someone speeding past me." He said.

"Did you see who?" Edward asked.

"No I was too scared." Henry said.

"Hmm. Well I guess you will just have to get those milk trucks patched up." Edward said.

"Yah." Henry said sadly.

"Don't worry Henry things will get better." Edward said whistling as he pulled out of the station.

On the main line James and Gordon were heading back to the station when a silver blur shot past them rocking them back and forth. "Slow down hot shot!" Gordon yelled.

"We don't need reckless wreckers on Sodor!" James yelled.

Spencer slowed down and came level with the two engines, "I hear you two love to pull coaches?" He told them.

"Yeah what about it?" Gordon replied confused.

"Well it would be a shame if you had to pull freight instead of coaches, because you weren't nice like you were told to be." Spencer said.

Gordon and James were horrified. "J-James why don't you apologize to the strong engine." Gordon told James.

"R-right. I'm sorry Spencer you are a very splendid engine." James told him.

"Even more that you?" Spencer asked smiling.

"Yes even more than I." He said crossly.

"Why thank you James and Gordon. I'll be sure to let the fat controller know you said that." He said before steaming off in a flash.

"Oh the indignity." Gordon moaned.

That night at Tidmouth Sheds the engines talked about Spencer's behavior. "He's worse than he was the summer Thomas found Hiro." Gordon said.

"He made me call him the most splendid engine or else he would tell the fat controller what I told him and he caused my back to be dented by coal hitting it." Emily told them as Thomas comforted her.

"He did the same to Gordon and I." James told them.

"What can we do?" Asked Percy.

"I don't know Percy." Thomas said.

"I guess we'll just have to live with it till he is done here." Edward said as Erna slept soundly next to him.

"Why don't we just introduce him to Erna? I'm sure she could break him of his smugness." James said chuckling.

"Mmm I'll break you if you don't let me sleep James." Erna mumbled in her sleep. James however thought she was awake and quickly backed into his berth.

"No. She doesn't need to get involved in this she gets enough problems on her own." Edward said looking over at his sleeping girlfriend.

"I think we should just sleep on this." Edward said backing into his berth.

"Guess so." Henry said going to sleep as well. Everyone soon few asleep as well.

The next day Percy and Thomas were taking empty trucks to the quarry to be refilled. They were having a grand time puffing down the line. They played eye spy and whistled to the children. Then Spencer pulled up alongside them.

"Oh look at this were there not enough filled trucks for you two?" Spencer taunted.

"No were going to get them refilled." Percy told him.

"Really? Looks like you were just given a job to keep you two toy engines busy. Shouldn't you two be at the carnival or something?" Spencer continued. Thomas stayed silent knowing things would only get worse if he replied.

"Oh bugger off bossy boiler!" Percy shouted to him.

"Oh that hurt Percy. And here I thought you would be a nice engine." Spencer said feigning sadness, "I guess I'll just have to let the fat controller know."

"No please don't do that!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh I guess I could forget about it if you were to shunt my flatbeds tomorrow." Spencer said grinning.

"Of course sure. Thank you" Percy replied.

"No thank you." Spencer said puffing away.

"Percy why did you do that?" Thomas exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Thomas I wasn't thinking." Percy replied.

"It's ok Percy just be careful next time." Thomas said.

"Ok Thomas I will." Percy said.

Later that day at Wellsworth Station Spencer was waiting for Edward to arrive with some flatbeds. "Oh where is that old engine?" Spencer grumbled. Then he heard a whistle from behind him.

"I have your flatbeds Spencer." Edward said pulling up beside him.

"It's about time Edward you're so old I wonder why you're not in a museum." Spencer told him as Edward was uncoupled.

"Well remember that this old engine beat you in a race." Edward told him as he puffed forward.

Spencer was cross he hated being reminded of his loss to the mixed traffic engine. To get some payback he puffed forward so that he was on Edward's line. He backed up and got coupled to his flatbeds. He then took off fast to catch up with Edward. He soon caught up to the blue engine at the top of a hill. Edward had stopped at the top to get a quick look at the view, but then he was bumped from behind and sent down the hill at very high speed. Then saw Spencer a few minutes later fly past him. Edward thought it might have been him, but didn't want to point fingers so he just went on his way. Unknown to either of them Molly had seen the whole thing from behind Spencer and was shocked by Spencer's behavior. She was going to tell Edward, but didn't know if she would be able to find him. She decided to tell him later and took off for the shunting yards.

Later that day Toby was taking the Quarry workers back home for the day. He had stopped at a signal and was waiting for it to change. Spencer pulled up beside him, "Hello Toby." Spencer said cheerfully.

Toby was shocked by Spencer's cheery nature, but decided to be nice, "Hello Spencer." He replied.

"What are you carrying?" Spencer asked.

"Henrietta is carrying the Ffarquhar Quarry workers, and I am taking them home." Toby replied.

"Ah is that all an old tram like you is good for now?" Spencer asked him.

Toby was appalled and so was Henrietta. "No I help with other things as well." Toby said remaining civil.

"Oh really?" What sort of things?" Spencer asked him.

"I take trucks around the island as well and teach new engines about the island." Toby told him.

"Ha ha ha. Don't you see Toby? You're just an old engine that only stays around because the fat controller seems to like you." Spencer told him. Before Toby could reply the signal changed, "Tah ta old one." Spencer said speeding off.

Toby was sad, "Do you think that's true Henrietta?" Toby asked as he puffed along.

"Of course not Toby. Don't listen to that boastful engine." She replied, "Remember you have many friends and you have Mavis." She continued.

Toby smiled, "you're right." He replied.

"Yes I am. Now let's get these workers home." She told him and he puffed faster.

Spencer was racing down the track making his way to where the Duke and Duchess's boat house would be built. He was happy he put those other engines in their place. He was a proud and splendid engine and they needed to learn to respect that. He chuckled to himself then he saw a red flag in front of him he slowed down till he stopped at the beginning of a bend. Wondering what was up he slowly puffed forward, at the end of the bend was Diesel. He had broken down on the line and was waiting for someone to come help him. He then noticed Spencer behind him, "Hello is someone there?" He asked.

"Yes I am Spencer. Who are you?" Spencer replied.

"I'm Diesel. Could you push me to the Diesel works?" Diesel asked.

"Where is that? Spencer asked.

"It's up near Vicarstown." He replied.

Spencer thought for a minute, Vicarstown wasn't very close and he was starting to run late. "I'm sorry Diesel I cannot help you. I have all these flatbeds to take and I am going to be late." He said pulling backwards.

"Wait please don't go!" Diesel shouted, but to no avail.

Spencer felt a little bad for leaving Diesel, but his own needs were more important than the diesels. He pulled back until he was able to cross over to another track and sped off to where the Duke and Duchess's new boat house was to be built. He was making great time and was glad he wouldn't be late. Or so he thought. He rounded a bend and saw Toby on the same line as him. He slowed down so he didn't crash into him and Henrietta.

"Oh look who we have here. It's the silver bullet." Henrietta said.

"Move along slow coach I have to get somewhere fast." Spencer told her.

"Well we are still taking the workmen home so you'll just have to wait." She replied. As they came to a station.

"Can't you just move to the side?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry Spencer, but it will be awhile till we or you can switch tracks." Toby told him as he puffed out of the station.

They puffed along the line until they reached the final station. A few of the other engines were there and saw that Spencer was behind Toby. "What's a matter Speedy run out of steam?" Burt and Harry hollered. Spencer was cross at their statement, but chose not to reply. Soon enough Toby pulled out of the station after a few minutes they came part of the line where Toby switched tracks. "There you go Spencer." Toby told him and before he finished his sentence Spencer was off like a mad man down the line.

He finally made it to where the boathouse would be built. The workers weren't very happy about Spencer being late and neither was Spencer. "That puffing log cabin has caused me to be late I'll show him next time I see him." He said to himself.

The next afternoon Toby was heading to the Quarry to help Mavis take some trucks to the docks. He was still a bit shaken by what Spencer had said the day before, but hadn't told Mavis about it thinking it would worry her too much. He loved the younger diesel and jumped at the chance to work with his girlfriend. He hoped he could work with her for the rest of the day. The tram engine remembered how they had butted heads a few times at first and the trouble she had gotten into. He chuckled at the memory. Then he remembered how he had fallen in love with her and their first kiss last December, even if it was unexpected for the both of them. He saw Spencer coming down the line on another track. Trying to be friendly he rang his bell to greet the silver engine. Then he noticed something was wrong Spencer looked angry and he wasn't taking his eyes off Toby. Spencer then pulled onto Toby's track and came at him. Toby seeing this started backing up quickly. Spencer soon caught up with him and biffed him back.

"Spencer! What has gotten into you!?" Toby exclaimed. Spencer wouldn't listen though and pushed Toby into a siding and almost causing the buffers to be pushed back. Before Toby could speak again Spencer began to yell.

"Look here you little outhouse on wheels I don't want you in my way anymore you hear me!?"

"But what did I do?" Toby asked frightened.

"You made me late you little traffic tram! I am Spencer the fastest! I don't arrive late and I don't wait behind old slow coaches who should have been turned into fire wood a long time ago!" Spencer yelled at him, "If you make me late again I will make you regret it! You will find yourself waking up in the smelting yards or the bottom of the harbor! You hear me!?"

"Y-yes." Toby replied scared and crying.

"Good then I have important work to get to." Spencer said pulling back and taking off.

Toby stayed there for a second before slowly making his way to the Ffarquhar Quarry again shaking and with tears going down his face.

Mavis was at the Ffarquhar Quarry shunting trucks to be taken to the docks. She was so happy that she and Toby would be working together for the day she had almost squealed in delight. She stopped to take a break and reminisced about her times with the Steam Tram. She had ignored his advice at first which had cause her to get in trouble. She was horrified when she had heard that Toby was in trouble and it was because of her. After that she listened to Toby and they became great friends. She soon fell in love with him. It was funny, when Toby, Percy and her had been derailed by Emily's accident and had to get repairs she had enjoyed the time because she could be so close to Toby. She chuckled at the thought. Then she remembered what had happened last Christmas and sighed at the thought. She hoped they didn't work to late today she had something to show her boyfriend. Mavis then got back to work and set up Toby's and her train since he would be here any minute. She waited and waited and waited. Where is Toby? She thought he's not normally late. Did something happen? Was he called on for another job? If so why wasn't she told? She began to worry after a few more minutes and was going to ask her driver to get on the phone, when she saw a boxy brown shape coming down the line.

"Toby!" She yelled happily blowing her horn. She listened for his reply, but it didn't come. Thinking he might not have heard her she blew her horn again. She noticed something was wrong now and made her way to him. As she got closer she saw he was shaking this worried her greatly. Then as he got much closer she could see lines going down his face. Knowing what those line were she rushed to him. She was buffer to buffer with him within moments.

"Toby what happened!?" Mavis exclaimed. Toby tried to respond but nothing came out. He tried again, but choked up. Seeing this Mavis began comforting him. "Shh. There there Toby you're ok. You're gonna be ok. Just take deep breaths in and out in and out." She told him. He started to slow his shaking. She smiled it was working. Then she tried something else she moved her face to his and gave him a short, but meaningful kiss. After they pulled apart Mavis could see that he had calmed to where he could speak and he had stopped crying.

"Toby please tell me what happened?" She asked him.

Toby nodded and began telling her everything even the stuff from the day before. When he was done he was crying again. Mavis was very angry now how dare Spencer do this to her Toby. What right did he have to be so mean? Yes Toby was slower than most other engines, but that didn't mean he had been the cause of Spencer being late. She actually loved how slow he went he found it cute. She hid these thoughts of anger from Toby so he wouldn't be worried or scared.

She still wanted to be with Toby though so she decided to ask his condition, "Toby? Can you still help me take these trucks to the docks?"

He shook his head and looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Mavis I just can't all these things happening are too stressful for me."

"Oh you don't need to apologize Toby I understand. Could you stay here and get the trucks ready for me?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you dear." She told him staring into his eyes.

"No problem my precious melanite." He told her. She smiled at his compliment, then rolled forward and gave him another kiss longer this time.

"I'll be back as soon I can." She told him.

"Alright." He replied before rolling away to get the trucks ready.

Mavis smiled at seeing happy again. She told her driver to tell the fat controller that Toby was going to be shunting the trucks, because he was not feeling strong enough to be her back engine. When that was done she had Bert come over and be her back engine and they were off. Before they were out of the quarry she heard Toby ring his bell goodbye and she blew her horn in reply.

 **Whew my first chapter** **done. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Caught in a snare

 **Disclaimer I do not own Thomas and Friends I only own Erna my OC**

Mavis and Bert made it to the docks on time despite the delay before and then headed back to the quarry. They continued this process with the only difference being Arry' would sometimes trade places with Bert. She wished she could be enjoying the seaside with Toby it was one of their favorite pass times. Just staying there in each other's presence and listening to the waves. She was still upset about what Spencer did, but was not going to let it hurt her work. Then one of the times they were heading back to the quarry she saw Spencer at a signal. She decided to go give him a piece of her mind, so she told Bert to head back to the quarry while she took care of some business which wasn't totally a lie.

As she came within a hundred yards of the Spencer the signal changed and he was off again. Not wanting to let him get away she hurried after him then she noticed that he had no load to pull. She smiled knowing that he was heading to the shunting yards and that she would be able to catch him there.

At the shunting yards the engines were busy putting freight trains in place and shunting trucks, flatbeds, and vans. Spencer pulled into the yards to collect his train. He looked around seeing that everyone else was at work, besides a big black female engine that was in a siding. He had never seen this engine before so he puffed up her. She was apparently taking a nap and mumbling in her sleep.

"Hello there." Spencer called.

The engine opened her eyes and yawned, then looked at him with her green eyes, "Hi." She replied.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you on Sodor before." Spencer said.

"Hmm well I am usually very busy and only get a chance to rest every now and then. As for who I am I am Erna" She explained.

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you then." He told her.

"Not at all. So who are you?" She replied.

"I'm Spencer. The fastest engine on Sodor." He boasted.

At hearing his name Erna's expression went cross startling Spencer. "So you're the one Edward told me about." She said as she backed out of the siding onto the same line as Spencer.

"Oh that old slow coach." Spencer chuckled.

"He is not a slow coach!" She yelled at him causing his chuckling to stop, "I also heard what you did from Molly." She told him as she started advancing on him causing him to reverse.

"Oh what did I do?" He asked trying to play innocent. He realized that this engine was not one he wanted to get on the bad side of.

"Don't insult my intelligence. Molly told me how you bumped Edward down that hill." Erna said with disgust as she got closer to him.

"So what? He almost caused me to be late and reminded me of my loss to him which made me have to put him in his place." He told her.

"Is that so? Then I hope you don't mind me putting you in your place then?" She said with a dark smile using his own words on him. She was now getting very close to him and he was getting worried now.

"B-but the fat controller told you all to be nice to me." He told her.

"Oh really? Well I wasn't told about this, so how do I know this isn't just a trick?" She said getting closer.

"P-please we can talk this out. No?" He said worriedly.

"You know what the Russians would do to boastful troublesome engines when I was with them?" She asked him.

"W-what?" Spencer asked worried.

"They would be taught a lesson in a very painful way." She answered him and he was horrified, "I however am not Russian, but you will pay." She told him.

Before she reached him they heard a loud horn from behind him. On the next line over appeared Mavis with a very cross expression. "Hey Speedy I got an axle to pick with you!" She yelled.

"Mavis what's wrong?" Erna asked her.

"Oh hi Erna. What's wrong is this despicable silver speedster cause my Toby to be very upset." Mavis replied glaring at Spencer.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He thought that because he was late arriving with his flatbeds yesterday that he could yell and insult Toby till he was shaking and tears were pouring out of his eyes. That is how he came to me this afternoon it broke my heart to see him that way." She explained.

Erna was appalled and was now even madder at Spencer. Toby was one of her closest friends and she wouldn't put up with this boastful engines behavior. She turned her attention back to said engine.

"Don't worry Mavis I'm about to take this disgraceful engine to the fat controller for punishment." She told her.

"Really? What did he do to you?" Mavis asked.

"He pushed Edward down a steep hill and insulted him in front of my face." Erna told her.

"Oh my. Is he ok?" She asked.

"Yes he is fine, but I hope this one won't be." She said as her firemen connected Spencer to her.

"I'll help you then." Mavis said reversing to get behind Spencer. Then they spotted Molly, "Hey Molly come with us we will need you to provide evidence." Erna told her and she agreed

"Come now girls can't we talk this out?" He asked worriedly as Mavis was hooked up to his tender so that she was facing away from him.

"Don't worry that's what we are going to do when we see that fat controller." Mavis said smirking.

They made their way out of the shunting yards and to Knapford Station. Spencer tried to get away a few times, but Erna was too strong for him. "How can you be so strong?" He asked.

"Oh please you're so light compared to ninety percent of the trains I have ever taken and it also helps that Mavis is a strong diesel." She told him. As they were getting close to the station other engines that saw them laughed at Spencer's predicament. Spencer felt so embarrassed not only was he being hauled against his will, but it was by 2 female engines. They finally made it to the station and found the fat controller waiting for them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"You see sir, Spencer has caused lots of trouble and we thought it best to take him to you." Erna explained.

The fat controller was shocked, "Is this true Spencer?"

"Of course not sir." Spencer lied.

"Lair!" Mavis yelled at him.

The fat controller thought for a minute both sides said they were right, but he didn't want to pick favorites. "Alright then. Erna and Mavis you two take Spencer to that siding over there then wait for me." He told them pointing to an empty siding, "And you Molly I will ride with you." He finished.

They engines compiled and soon all of them were at the correct spot. "Ok now tell me what Spencer has done." He told them.

"He purposely pushed Edward down a steep hill and has insulted him." Erna told the fat controller.

"What evidence do you have of this?" He asked.

"Many other engines in the shunting yards heard him insult Edward." Erna said, then Molly rolled up.

"I also saw Spencer push Edward from the top of the hill with my own two eyes sir." She told him.

"Hmm. What else has he done?" The fat controller asked.

Mavis rolled up to tell her side, "He yelled at brutally insulted Toby this morning after cornering him in a siding sir. He also insulted Toby yesterday as well." Mavis told him.

"And your evidence?" He asked.

"Toby came to the quarry like he was supposed to this afternoon, but he was shaking and crying. I rushed to him and was able to calm him down after a while. Then he told me everything. I do not believe Toby would lie." She answered him.

The fat controller thought about all of this for a while, then he asked Spencer his side, "Is this what happened Spencer? You know you can tell me anything, but if you're lying you will be punished."

Spencer thought for a minute he didn't wanna be in trouble, but if he lied and was found out he would be in even more trouble. He sighed, "Yes sir it is what happened."

"Why? Why would you do this?" The fat controller asked him in shock.

"Toby and Edward made were causing me to be late and I was taught never to be late. I the workers were mad at me when I was late, so I guess I got mad at them and I lost my temper. I've been very busy and the loads are heavy so I guess the stress just built up. I'm very sorry sir. It won't happen again." Spencer explained to him.

"Indeed it won't Spencer. You will still have to be punished for your actions despite your truthfulness. You will not be allowed to go anywhere, but where you need to go for the workers supplies and back to the building site you will also have an extra man to make sure you don't insult anyone again. It that clear!" He told him sternly.

"Yes sir." Spencer replied.

"Good then I will call for your extra man in the meantime you will stay in this siding. You will also apologize to Edward and Toby when you get the chance. I also want you to remember to slow down sometimes you never know what might lie ahead." He told the silver engine who nodded, then turned to the three female engines, "I want to thank you all for taking care of this situation in a peaceful and mature manner. You are all really useful engines."

"Thank you sir." They all replied.

"Now I believe you have some work to get back to." He told them.

"Yes sir right away." They all said puffin away.

The fat controller nodded then walked back to the station to call for Spencer's extra man.

"I'm glad we got that taken care of." Molly said.

"Yep hopefully he learned his lesson." Erna said.

"Me too." Mavis joined in.

"Though I kinda wish I could have given him a punishment." Erna said.

"Erna?" Molly asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You can be very scary sometimes. You know that right?" Molly told her.

"Yep. It's to keep the trouble makers in line." She said as they saw James pass by and Erna glared at him causing him to speed up. The three girls laughed.

"I can see it works." Molly laughed, "Why do you do that to James again?"

"He was very mean to me when I first arrived and brought back some of my past. I forgave him eventually, but I still like to remind him of who is boss." She told her.

"Well I got to go Toby's probably worried sick." Mavis said peeling off to get back to the quarry.

"Ok bye. Tell him we said hi" Erna said as she and Molly blew their whistles goodbye.

"Will do." Mavis replied blowing her horn.

"Well Molly let's get back to the shunting yards. I have a long heavy goods train to pull before I go see Eddie." Erna told her yellow friend.

"Right behind you Erna. Good thing we didn't get in trouble." She replied.

"Yeah good thing that Spencer knew not to try to lie to the fat controller." Erna agreed.

They eventually made their way back to the shunting yards where everyone was still at work. Molly got Erna's train onto her line and Erna got hooked up. "Bye Molly I'll see you later." She whistled as she puffed out of the yards with her long heavy train. Molly whistled back before going back to work.

 **Ok second chapter is up. Please review it really helps. I enjoyed writing this one especially the part with Erna, please tell me what you think of her. I noticed last time that I have 6 favorites, but only 3 reviews. Please review even a small one it really helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Asking for Forgiveness

 **Disclaimer I do not own Thomas and Friend's. Thank goodness to or the show would be a lot more depressing. LOL**

It was another beautiful day on the island of Sodor. The birds were chirping and the engines were puffing along. It had been 2 weeks since Spencer was taken to the Fat Controller for punishment. He was now allowed to go other places besides where he would collect and drop off materials. He had seen Toby during those two weeks a few times and had tried to apologize, but Toby would always run off before he could speak. Spencer was saddened by this he knew he had done wrong and wanted to apologize to the tram. He also had to apologize to Edward who he had not seen during the two weeks surprisingly.

However now that he was not restricted to only the places he had to go. So he decided to go to the Quarry where he had heard Toby would be working at today. He pulled into the quarry and began to look around for the steam tram. He couldn't find him however, but he did see a green and yellow diesel working and so decided to ask him.

"Hello there." He called. The diesel heard him and looked behind himself.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" The diesel replied rudely.

"I'm looking for Toby or Mavis. Have you seen them?" He asked.

"Yeah I seen them." The diesel answered and Spencer's hopes rose, "But there not here." And Spencer's hopes fell.

"Where are they then?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The diesel asked back.

Spencer took a deep breath not wanting to say something rude back, "I need to speak to them I wish to apologize to Toby for my actions."

The diesel thought for a minute like he was trying to judge Spencer's words, then spoke, "Fine then. They're at the docks and will be back soon."

"Oh thank you." Spencer said.

"Yeah yeah. For giving you that info I want you to help shunt some trucks then." The diesel replied.

Spencer bit back a retort and just nodded, "Ok show me what to do."

Toby and Mavis had just reached the docks when Spencer had gotten to the Quarry. Mavis sighed in delight she had waited 2 weeks for this. It was just her, her Toby and the seaside. She had been robbed of this last time by Spencer, but she was over it now. She looked over to see Toby had come to be beside her after being uncoupled from the cars.

"I'm glad I can share this with you." Mavis said to her boyfriend.

"So am I my dear. I wish I could spend all my time with you." He replied.

Mavis felt her boiler warm greatly at his words, "Oh Toby you're such a charmer. And you may get your wish." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well I heard that you would be with us for the rest of the week!" She exclaimed happily.

"That's great Mavis!" He replied equally happy.

"I'm glad you are that means I have you all to myself." She told him winking, "In more ways than one." She said seductively.

Toby blushed at her statement, "I'll be ready for that time." He told her.

"You better be." She told him.

"Oh will you two get back to work. Your romance stuff is making my gears turn." A voice from above said.

The two lovers looked up to see Cranky looking down at them. "Sorry Cranky." They said as they pulled out of the docks.

As they puffed back to the quarry they talked about their weeks and about what they could do when work was done. As they pulled into the quarry they were greeted by a strange sight: Spencer was helping Bert arrange cars. Mavis saw Toby begin to pull backwards, "Toby don't be afraid. I'm here for you. Let's just see what he wants." Toby smiled at her and nodded.

They pulled forward and Spencer noticed them. He stopped working and waited for the. "Hello Toby. Hello Mavis." He smiled.

"Hello Spencer. Um what brings you here?" Mavis replied.

"I came here looking for you and Toby." He answered.

"And why is that?" She asked puffing ahead of Toby.

Spencer sighed, "I want to apologize to Toby for my actions."

Mavis considered his words, "Toby will you listen to what he has to say?" Toby considered it then nodded.

"Ok speak your peace." She told him.

Spencer smiled in thanks, "Ok I would like to apologize for my actions two weeks ago. I should never have taken my anger out on you Toby. You're not any of the things I called you and you're probably a better engine than I could ever be. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanna let you know I'm sorry." He told them.

Toby listened to Spencer's apology. He seemed truly sorry for his actions, and Toby couldn't find any ill intent in his tone. He decided to forgive the big engine.

"I forgive you Spencer." Toby told him.

Spencer was shocked he never would have thought he would be forgiven. He decided to check though in case he had imagined it. "What?" He asked.

"I said I forgive you." Toby repeated, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes I did. I just never thought you would." Spencer told him.

"I never did either, but I think that everyone deserves a second chance." Toby told him.

"Thank you Toby. I promise to be nice for now on." Spencer told him gratefully.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Well I have to go do some more work then go find Edward." Spencer said.

"Going to apologize to him as well?" Mavis asked.

"Yes I haven't seen him all week." Spencer replied.

"Well that's no surprise. He's gone to the mainland to get some supplies with Erna." Mavis told him.

"Oh well I hope I only run into Edward." He gulped worriedly.

"Why Erna is so nice?" Toby asked.

"Well um I kind of got on her bad side." Spencer said.

"Ouch. I wish you good luck. She's very nice, but you never want to get her mad. James learned that the hard way." Toby said understanding.

"Wait what happened to James?" Spencer asked.

Toby and Mavis chuckled and cringed at the memory, "Let's just say he had to get his back buffers removed and replaced, because his old one's were jammed into him."

Spencer was horrified. "Yah he screamed like a human baby. You could hear him here all the way from the steam works. Lucky they were taken out quickly and he forgave her." Toby said.

"What did he do?" Spencer asked.

"You don't wanna know." Mavis said as she went to go get their trucks.

"Ok well I'll see you later I guess?" Spencer said blowing his whistle and puffing out of the quarry.

"Maybe see you Spencer." Toby replied ringing his bell.

The next day Spencer was looking for Edward. He had finished his work for the time being and had decided to look for him. He found him at the Tidmouth Sheds, but he wasn't the only one there. Next to the blue engine was the big black engine. He gulped and went up to the two.

Edward was looking around the yard and was enjoying the day. Erna and he had just gotten back from the mainland with lots of supplies. He was very tired from taking all that weight, but was nowhere near as tired as Erna was. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend she had taken over twice as much as he had. She may not have been as fast as Spencer, Caitlin or Conner, but she was a lot stronger. He was glad that she didn't work herself to sleep like she used too. Then he heard some chugging coming toward them. He looked up and to his surprise he saw Spencer.

"Hello Spencer." Edward greeted softly

"Hello Edward. Hello Erna." The silver engine replied a bit louder and Erna snorted in her sleep. This caused Spencer to jump.

"Lower your voice she's sleeping." Edward told him and Spencer nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Edward asked.

"I came to apologize." Spencer answered.

"I think she would like to hear you say it." Edward said going to wake her up.

Spencer's fear grew and he shook, "Please don't. She scares the heck out of me." He pleaded.

Edward looked at him strangely, then he remembered what Erna had told him about what she, Mavis, and Molly had done. "Ok." He nodded.

"Thanks." Spencer said calming down.

"So you were saying?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes. I came to apologize for my horrible actions some time ago. I shouldn't have bumped you, gotten angry at you or called you those names. I am very sorry about what I did." Spencer told him.

Edward listened to Spencer's apology and he thought it sounded sincere. "I think I can forgive you Spencer. As long as this is just a onetime thing." He told him.

"Of course." Spencer told him.

"Then let's just forget about it." Edward told him.

"Ok thank you Edward." Spencer said.

"No problem." He replied.

"Umm what about her?" He asked very quietly.

"Oh her? I'll just tell her later. It's up to her though if she forgives you, but I'm sure she will since I have." Edward said chuckling.

"Ok then. Well I got to go. Bye Edward." Spencer replied reversing.

"Bye." He said back as Spencer disappeared.

"Glad that's over with." A voice said scaring Edward who quickly he looked to his side.

"You scared the heck out of me." He told her.

"Sorry." She replied.

"It's ok." He responded then a thought came into his head, "Wait a minute did you hear any of that conversation?" He asked.

"Any? Try all." She told him.

"But we whispered how did you wake up?" He asked her.

"I'm a very light sleeper remember? Besides you're right next to me how could I not hear you?" She told him yawning.

"So will you forgive him?" He asked.

"Probably. But I won't forgive you if you don't keep your promise." She told him with a fake glare as she settled back into her birth.

"Alright I'm coming dear." He told her backing up next to her.

"Night Eddie." She told him before falling asleep again.

"Night Erna." He replied before also falling into slumber.

That night Spencer pulled into his special shed at the duke and duchesses summer house. He sighed happily he had just dropped off the man the fat controller had watch him. He was happy because it was the last time he had to have a third crew member. That however wasn't the only reason why he was happy he had successfully apologized to Toby and Edward. He also had avoided Erna killing him, so that was also good. He wished he had never gotten in trouble and never used the fat controllers words against the other engines it was foolish of him. He hoped others would be nice to him on their own after he had apologized to them over the two weeks he was serving his punishment. He soon fell asleep with happy thoughts.

The next day he was back to work helping with the boat house, which was almost done. He was stopped at a signal and was waiting for it to change. While he was waiting he saw Henry pull up next to him, "Hello Spencer." He whistled.

"Hello Henry." He whistled back.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Henry asked.

"Yes very." Spencer said, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine no more spilled milk for me." Henry chuckled and Spencer joined in.

"I'm very sorry still for scaring you Henry." Spencer said.

"That's ok I still forgive you." Henry replied.

"Thanks again." He said.

"No problem. You know what my favorite part of days like these are?" Henry told him.

"No what?" Spencer asked.

"I love the cool breeze and the peace and quiet." Henry said.

Spencer was going to reply when they heard an angry yell. "GET BACK HERE YOU THREE! WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE STEAMIES WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE YOUR BERTHS MORE THAN YOU EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE!" A voice yelled angrily down the track in front of them. Then they saw Diesel fly past them, then Arry', then Bert all with very scared expressions. Spencer and Henry looked at each other wondering what they were scared of. Then they saw Erna fly by so fast that she caused them to shake. Spencer's signal also turned green, but he didn't notice.

"What was that about?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad I'm not on her bad side." Spencer replied.

"Yeah she can be very scary when angry." Henry said shuttering at the idea of the enraged Bavarian S 3/6.

"Yeah I have had personal experience. I wish them luck in evading her." Spencer said also shuttering.

"Yes I just hope she doesn't repeat what she did to James." Henry said cringing.

"Yeah." Spencer agreed.

Just then Henry's signal turned green and he puffed away, "Bye Spencer nice talking to you." He whistled.

"Bye Henry." Spencer whistled back.

After a few minutes Spencer's signal changed green and he was off. He was happy that he had been able to make amends with Henry. Then he passed through Maron Station he saw the clock and was shocked. My goodness I'm going to be late. My signal must have changed when Erna and the Diesels blew past Henry and I he thought. He didn't want be late so he picked up speed to make up time. He went down the line like a bullet and the next time he saw a clock he noticed that he was making up time. Seeing this he puffed harder he rocketed on the rails going up and down hills within seconds. Then up ahead after coming around a bend he saw a signal turning red. He slammed on his breaks to avoid running it and his flatbeds slammed into his back. He slowed down quickly throwing rocks and dust everywhere. He finally slowed down and barely missed running the signal. When the dust cleared he sighed in relief.

"Ahem." A stern voice coughed.

Spencer grimaced as he recognized the voice, "Hello sir." He said.

"Hello. You were going quite fast Spencer." The fat controller told him.

"Yes sir sorry sir I was running late." Spencer explained.

"I understand you don't want to be late Spencer, but you must remember safety comes first on my railway." He told him sternly.

"Y-yes sir. I'll more careful." Spencer sputtered.

The fat controller gave him a stern look then nodded, "Very good then glad we got that taken care of." Then he walked to his car and waved goodbye as he took off.

Spencer sighed in relief then his signal went green and he took off slowly. He had just avoided disaster.

Undenounced to anyone the wire that connected the signal and the signal box had been hit by one of the sharp rocks blown of the track. It had a nice clean cut that revealed the silver wire underneath the cover.

 **Whew this one took me a little longer then the last one and it's my first cliffhanger. Don't be to mad next chapter should be up in less than a week. Please review and again please tell me what you think of Erna since I will be doing her backstory after this story and some of it will be explained in this story albeit briefly hopefully. Also if you wish to see a character that is more of a background character like Molly appear in this story please tell me. Thx and again please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Thomas and Friends or its characters. I do however own Erna my OC if you would like to use her please PM me. Ok my longest chapter for this story so far. First off I am going back through my chapters again to recheck for errors and because I just notice I have called Arry' , Harry every time I've used his name so sorry about that guys. Please Read and Review thank you and enjoy.**

4 Trains Misery

Thomas woke up that morning for work. He yawned to get the sleep out of his systems, then he looked over to see his angle still sleeping. "Emily. Emily time to wake up." He told her.

Emily groaned, "5 more minutes Thomas I had a rough night."

Thomas rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sorry as much as I would like to let you we have to work." He told her.

"Well you can't make me." She told him as she tried to go back to sleep.

"We'll see." He told her as he puffed out to the turn table. He turned all the way around so he was facing her. He smirked he knew a way to wake her up. Emily was unaware of Thomas's plans she thought he had given up and smirked at her triumph. Before she could fall asleep however she felt a pair of lips capture her own. She shot her eyes open to see Thomas, then she shut her eyes in bliss as she enjoyed the kiss. Soon however they had to separate to breathe this cause Emily to sigh at the loss of contact. She soon opened her eyes however to see Thomas's smiling face.

"You sure know how to wake a girl up Thomas." She told him.

"Seems to be the most beneficial for the both of us." He told her cheekily.

"Maybe we should always do it then?" She told him seductively and Thomas blushed. Emily chuckled at that then started to move out of the shed and Thomas began to back up as well. When they got out of the shed they noticed the others had also awoken.

"Good morning everyone." Thomas whistled and the others replied the same.

"Another early train for Erna?" Emily asked Edward sadly.

Edward looked over to the empty birth next to his and sighed, "Yes. Sometimes I wish she didn't have to pull the morning train."

"I hear you Edward we wish that to, but she says she enjoys it doesn't she?" Percy asked.

"Yes she says that she enjoys seeing Sodor's sun rise into the sky. She said the sun use to be what she disliked the most when she worked at that place." He replied and the rest of the engines nodded understandingly then sighed, "She also says it stops the morning nightmares."

"But they're getting better right?" Henry asked him.

"They were." Edward grumbled sadly.

"What happened?" Emily asked worriedly.

"While we were at the mainland she met an engine that reminded her of someone from her past. She told me about him a week ago after Spencer had come to apologize. After that her nightmares got worse." He explained sadly.

"Oh that's just horrible." Gordon said.

"Yeah we might have to get her a counselor again." Edward told them wincing.

Before anything else could be said the fat controller pulled up, "Good morning engines." He said.

"Good morning sir." They replied.

"We have a busy day today lots of work to do." He told them, "James you and Edward need to take some goods trains to the docks and Vickerstown, Gordon will pull the express as usual, Emily you will take your coaches today, then you will go to the docks to pick up a special shipment." Emily beamed at this and Thomas smiled seeing his girlfriend happy, "Henry you will do your normal jobs, Thomas you will take your passengers around your branch line then you have some other jobs, and finally Percy you will help Molly in the shunting yards with setting up Erna's trains after getting Gordon his coaches." He finished.

Before he walked away Edward spoke, "Sir how many trains is she taking today?" He asked.

"Hmm let me check." He said as one of the men with him gave him a work schedule. He looked it over then looked back to Edward. "It appears she is taking 8 trains today. It was strange she had only 6, but she asked for more apparently." He told him rubbing his chin.

The engines were shocked 6 trains was not really the most uncommon thing for one engine if it were a normal goods train or coaches, but what Erna pulled was not normal goods trains her's were very heavy and long. The other engines looked at Edward to see him worried, "Is something wrong Edward?" He asked.

"N-no sir." Edward replied and the other engines were shocked.

"Very good then off to work then." He told them as he drove off.

When he was gone the other began to speak again, "Edward why didn't you tell him about Erna?" Thomas asked him.

"I was going to, but I feel that if I told him without consulting her I would be betraying her trust." Edward explained and Thomas nodded in understanding.

"What are you going to do then?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to speak with her later. But I need you to keep an eye on her when she comes into the yards to pick up her trains to day, then report to me what you see can you do that for me?" He told the little green engine.

"Of course anything to help." Percy puffed proudly.

"What about the rest of us?" Henry asked.

"If you see her on the mainline see how she's doing for me and report to me." He told them and the others nodded.

"Well let's get to work then." He said pulling out of the yards and the others soon followed.

* * *

Thomas's day

Thomas has gone to get Anny and Clarabelle after the talk at the sheds. He had filled up with passengers then began going down his branch line. He was worried about Erna she had pushed herself hard like this once before that was when she had first come to the island, then James played that horrible prank that had had unforeseen consequences. He hoped she wouldn't go back to being silent and antisocial. But as he puffed down his branch line these thoughts began to disappear and soon his thoughts were filled with the sunny day around him, and of course Emily.

He chugged down his branch line stopping at stations to let passengers off and on. He loved his branch line it was beautiful with the wide open fields and trees. But what he enjoyed the most was seeing the children's smiling faces as he chugged along the track. He sighed happily.

"Something got you happy Thomas?" Anny asked.

"Nah I've just got a good feeling about today like something important will happen." He replied.

"Did the fat controller tell you something important would happen today?" Clarabelle asked.

"No not really. The only thing that stood out was about Erna's trains, but nothing else." He told her.

"Why would he tell you about her trains?" She asked confused.

"Well Edward asked him and apparently she's pushing herself again." Thomas explained.

"Oh no not again. Did James do something wrong again?" Anny asked worriedly.

"Not that I know of, but apparently when she was gone she met someone that reminded her of her past and since then her nightmares have gotten worse." Thomas answered sadly.

"What's the fat controller going to do?" Clarabelle asked.

"Well he doesn't know yet. Edward wants to talk to her first, and he asked us not to tell the fat controller." Thomas told her.

"Well it's his choice I guess." Anny said.

"Yah." Thomas sighed.

"So how are you and Emily doing?" Clarabelle asked randomly.

"We're doing well. It seems now that I'm her alarm clock and the snooze button is when we kiss." He told them blushing.

"Oh how romantic." They squealed.

"Yeah we got a date tonight at the Black Lock." He told them.

"Isn't that where you had your first date?" Anny asked.

"Yep." Thomas said sighing at the memory.

"So what are you going to do?" Clarabelle asked.

"Well-" He started as he began to tell them what he had planned.

A while later Thomas had dropped off his passengers and was taking Anny and Clarabelle back to the yard. "I'll be back later to pick you up I have some other jobs to take care of." He told them after he put them in a siding then took off to do his work. His first job was taking some empty trucks to the quarry, then he had to pull a freight train to the docks, and finally he had to be called to the shunting yards to help set up one of Erna's trains. "Have you seen her today?" He had asked Percy.

"Yah. She doesn't look to bad though she may be hiding it. I'm just glad I don't have to pull all these freight cars and flatbeds." Percy had told him as they arranged a long line of cars with Molly.

"Yeah I'd probably breakdown from all that weight." He had replied.

"I'd be surprised if both you and I could get it out of the yard." Percy had said chuckling.

"Yeah maybe with Molly's help." He had said chuckling as well. Then Molly had come over to tell Thomas he was needed at the Docks before he could return to Anny and Clarabelle.

So that is what he was doing right now he hoped it didn't take too long Anny a Clarabelle tended to worry if he was gone too long. He down the hill then he came around a bend and slowed at the signal. He waited a few minutes then he heard a whistle that was angelic to him. Emily he thought happily. He saw her come around the bend ahead of him. He whistled to her and watched as her face lit in joy.

"Hello Tommy." She said as she stopped at her signal.

"Hello my Emerald Angle." He replied and she blushed at the nickname.

"Thank you Tommy. So where are you headed to I would have thought you would have been headed back to Anny and Clarabelle?" She asked him.

"Well apparently I'm needed at the docks for something." He told her.

"Weird I didn't see anything unusual when I was there and I just came from there." She told him confused.

"Maybe it happened when you left?" He said.

"Maybe." She said then looked at the signal, "Thomas?"

"Yes Emily. He replied.

"How long were you here before I arrived?" She asked him.

"Only a few minutes." He answered.

"And did you see any other engines come along before that?" She asked.

"No none. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Not that I don't enjoy just staring into your eyes for hours on end, but there appears that there is something wrong with the signal." She told him.

"It appears so." He said, "Driver, Fireman please go see what is wrong." He told them.

"Sure thing Thomas." They replied and climbed down from his cab and made their way to the signal box.

"Why don't you two go too?" Emily asked her driver and fireman and they agreed following Thomas's crew. Unknown to anyone the wire that had been revealed the week before by Spencer's quick stop had been out in the sun all week long. And now after being exposed to the hot days it had finally had enough punishment and stopped letting electricity flow to the signal.

"So how as your day been my sweet?" Thomas asked her as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well let me tell you." She said as she began to tell him about her day.

* * *

Emily's Day

After the fat controller had left Emily had gone to get her coaches. She pulled into Wellsworth Station and waited for her passengers to get on. On the next platform over was Gordon waiting for his coaches. "Ready for a good day Gordon?" She asked.

Gordon looked over now noticing her, "Of course Emily. Are you?" He replied.

"Yep." She answered.

"So you have special train later today don't you?" Gordon asked.

"Yep I wonder what it is." She said.

"Just be careful and don't let it bounce away like the globe." Gordon said chuckling.

"Right." She replied chuckling as well. Before anything else could be said the guard blew his whistle and Emily pulled out of the station and whistling goodbye to Gordon. Gordon whistled goodbye as well.

Emily went down her branch line happily, her coaches weren't like Thomas's so she couldn't talk to them. She decided to just watch the countryside roll by her. She sighed happily it was a beautiful day, the air was clean and there was a nice cool breeze blowing. Soon however she began to grow bored by seeing almost the same thing over and over. She let her thoughts wonder to her special shipment, but that soon became boring as well. Then she began to think of her favorite thing, her boyfriend Thomas thinking about him always seemed to entertain her.

Soon she had dropped off her last passengers and had taken her coaches back to the coaches shed. Then she puffed down to the docks to get her special train. She was very excited. "I wonder what it could be?" She thought. She pulled into see that the docks were busy as ever.

"Arr har har har hello lassie." Salty said as her puffed up to her.

"Hello Salty." Emily replied.

"What brings you here today?" He asked.

"I'm here to pick up a special train." She told him happily.

"Arr har har har that must be that one right there." He told her gesturing to a train behind him with a few colored spheres.

"What are those things?" She asked him.

"Those are planets." A voice said from behind Salty. The engine who the voice belonged to puffed up to be seen revealing a large black engine with the number 41 on its side and connected to a long line of trucks.

"Hello Erna." Emily said.

"Hello Emily, Salty." She replied.

"So what are planets?" Emily asked her.

"A planet is what earth is, but it is not the only one there are 9 planets in our solar system. Some are smaller than earth and some are larger, most of them have more moons then earth as well." Erna explained.

"Wow." Emily gasped in wonder.

"Where are you supposed to take these to?" Erna asked.

"I'm supposed to take them to the observatory it seems." She said as her driver looked at the clipboard showing information on the shipment.

"Well I hope that you have fun with your delivery." Erna said as she waited for her train to be unloaded.

"Which train is that one?" Emily asked as she was hooked up to her special.

"This is number 6." She replied.

"Are they all like this?" Emily asked warily looking at Erna's train.

"Most of them. I have to let some of these be unloaded then reloaded and get some other trucks as well." She answered.

"Well at least you get some rest." Emily said.

"Yeah." Erna replied.

"Well I hope to see you later." Emily whistled as she pulled out of the docks.

"Bye." Erna and Salty replied with their whistles and horns.

Emily puffed down the line she was sad to see that Erna had 2 more heavy trains, but was happy that she was taking a special train and now she knew what it was she was pulling. As she came down a hill she blew her whistle happily. Then as she pulled around a bend she heard one of her favorite noises and smiled happily as she saw Thomas.

"And that's my day." She said as she ended her story.

"Sounds very exciting." Thomas said.

Emily smiled then noticed their crew's weren't back yet, "What is taking them so long?" She asked.

"I don't know it usually doesn't take this long. If it were broken, then someone would have come and fixed it by now." Thomas said thinking.

Then they heard a loud whistle coming from down the track that cut threw theirs. "Is that Erna?" Thomas asked.

"It is. We've been here for too long if she's caught up with us." Emily said shocked. Then they saw the big black Bavarian S 3/6 coming down the hill and blew their whistles.

* * *

Erna's day

Erna groaned as she woke up to the silent morning. She yawned as she looked at the others who were still fast asleep. She began to puff out of her and Edward's shared shed. As she made her way to the shunting yards her mind began to wake up with her body. To most engines waking up this early would be torture, but not to her she'd had less hours of asleep before. She passed through a station and looked at the clock which read 6:05 she smiled seeing that she was a few minutes early. After another couple minutes she had made it to the shunting yards. Molly was also awake just finishing setting up her train.

"Moring Molly." Erna said quietly so she didn't wake anyone else up.

"Morning Erna you're early today." Molly replied.

"Yeah I went to sleep earlier last night." Erna explained

"Oh ok so how many trains today?" She asked.

"Eight." Erna replied nonchalantly as she was coupled up to her long train.

"Eight!?" Molly almost yelled.

"Yep." Erna replied.

"That's crazy the fat controller is pushing you to hard!" Molly told her.

"He's not pushing me hard I am." Erna corrected her.

"B-but why?" Molly asked.

Erna sighed, "Ok I'll tell you, but you can't let anyone else know especially the fat controller. Ok?" She said looking Molly straight in the eyes and Molly nodded.

"Ok when Edward and I went to the mainland to get those supplies I met someone that reminded me of someone from my past and since we got back my nightmares have gotten worse instead of getting better." Erna told her sadly.

Molly looked around to make sure no one was listening, "Was he one of our common enemy's?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Erna replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Molly told her.

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault, but thank you." She replied.

Then Molly had a thought, "Is that why you have been asking for more work?"

Erna looked at her surprised that she had figured it out she looked down and sighed, "Yes. It is harder to have nightmares when you fall asleep from exhaustion. That's also why I haven't taken any naps."

"You need help." Molly begged her.

"Maybe after today. Tomorrows the weekend so there will be less work for me and I'll talk to Eddie about it." Erna said solemnly as she pulled out of the yards.

Molly winced at Edward's nickname. She had once loved Edward too and had grown jealous of Erna spending so much time with him at first. But after the incident she had been sympathetic to her since she had seen how much Edward had cared for her and the two became fast friends. She just wished that Erna didn't have such a dark past. She sighed before going to her shed to get some rest, though she doubted it.

Erna puffed down the line as she made her way to Cabaloon with her long line of 15 freight cars. Around her was the morning mist. She tried to ignore the mist, but seeing so much of it always mad ignoring it impossible without closing her eyes. So she let the memories flow both the good and the bad ones. She remembered that mist used to keep her safe, but now it just brought back the past. She smiled as she came to a big hill and saw a pink sky on the other side. As she came to the top she got to see the sun rise with the same time she did. Erna loved this about Sodor it had beautiful sunrises and sunsets. She had been unable to enjoy them before she came here, that wasn't exactly true she got to enjoy it when she was first made. At that time she had taken the sun for granted, but now she treasure each one. Now in a better mood she soon reached Cabaloon where the workers were waiting for her. They began unloading her freight cars and she was uncoupled from the train.

She was told that her second train was not ready yet because she was early, so she would have to wait. So instead of grumbling about it like Gordon would she went over to a siding and waited. After 10 minutes she heard a whistle that sounded like Thomas's, so she knew who it was. Out from behind her came Stanley.

"Good Morning Erna." He told her.

"Good Morning Stanley." She replied.

"Gave me a good scare this morning. We didn't expect you for another 10 minutes after you had arrived." He said chuckling.

"Sorry about that woke up early this morning." She apologized.

"No need to apologize. I should have been prepared." He told her.

"Oh ok um is the train ready?" She asked.

"Oh yeah of course. Took me awhile since I'm not as strong as Molly." He answered.

"Don't worry Stanley you're strong in your own way." She told him backing out of the siding.

"Thanks." He replied blushing at the praise.

"Well Stanley you have a good day." She told him as she was hooked up to her train and puffed down the line.

"You too." He whistled.

For the rest of the day Erna took her heavy trains to and from the shunting yards, Vicarstown, and the different stations. Now she was headed to the Docks with a long line of stone filled trucks from the Quarry. She pulled into the Docks to see a line of flatbeds with planets on them. These must be for the observatory she thought to herself. Then she heard someone's voice "What are those things?"

"Those are planets." She answered pulling forward to be seen she saw Salty and Emily in front of her.

"Hello Erna." Emily said.

"Hello Emily, Salty." She replied.

"So what are planets?" Emily asked her.

"A planet is what earth is, but it is not the only one there are 9 planets in our solar system. Some are smaller than earth and some are larger, most have them have more moons then earth as well." Erna explained.

"Wow." Emily gasped in wonder.

"Where are you supposed to take these to?" Erna asked.

"I'm supposed to take them to the observatory it seems." She said as Emily's driver looked at the clipboard showing information on the shipment.

"Well I hope that you have fun with your delivery." Erna said as she waited for her train to be unloaded.

"Which train is that one?" Emily asked as she was hooked up to her special.

"This is number 6." She replied sighing inwardly.

"Are they all like this?" Emily asked warily looking at Erna's train.

"Most of them. I have to let some of these be unloaded then reloaded and get some other trucks as well." She answered.

"Well at least you get some rest." Emily said.

"Yeah." Erna replied.

"Well I hope to see you later." Emily whistled to her as she pulled out of the docks.

"Bye." Erna and Salty replied with their whistles and horns.

"So you've got quite the work load today arr lassie?" Salty asked Erna as Emily disappeared.

"Yeah, but it's not too much." Erna told him.

"You sure?" He asked worriedly.

Erna took a deep breath so she could calm herself, "Thanks for the concern Salty, but I'll be fine after this train all I have to do it take a train from the shunting yards to Great Waterton and I'm done." She told him.

"Well alright then. You just be careful." He told her.

"Will do." She said.

"Now how did you know about those planets Emily was carrying?" He asked her.

"Well you see it all started when-" She started to tell him happily.

After telling Salty her story she was hooked up to more flatbeds and had to take off despite Salty and Cranky's pleas for another interesting story. She would have told them another one she certainly was early enough for another one, but she wanted to get back in time so she could spend some time with Edward. She had almost relented to them, but had to put her foot down as the humans said and she hated doing it. So she puffed out of the docks promising to tell them another one the next day. She chugged down the track the same way Emily had, but soon took a curve to the left. She then came to a big hill and made her way up it. To other engines with such a heavy load this would seem strenuous, but to her it wasn't too hard and soon she was at the top and going down. She put on her brakes slightly so that she didn't go to fast and she blew her whistle loud in triumph. She then heard a two familiar whistles coming from up ahead. She looked forward and saw Thomas and Emily stopped at signals. Strange? She thought Emily left the Docks over a half hour ago why is she this far from the Observatory. She didn't have time to ask them though as she was a few seconds from passing the two and she prepared herself to whistle goodbye when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw what was going to happen and blew her whistle loudly and slammed on her breaks even harder to avoid an accident, but it was too late.

* * *

Spencer's day.

Spencer woke up in his special shed with a yawn. His brain slowly with his body as he made his way out of his shed. He made his way to the location of the boat house. After weeks of working on it was almost finished. All that was left was a couple of trips to get some more material. His driver went over and talked to the workmen to get the work schedule. His driver soon came back and they were off. He made his way to the Docks to pick up some flatbeds.

He arrived to see the Docks were a buzz with engines everywhere. He would have liked to speak to some of them, but he didn't want to be late so he was soon hooked up and speeding back to the boat house. He did this 3 more times that day occasionally seeing engines a signals or stations. One time he even saw Erna puffing down the track with not 8 not 9 not even 10, but 15 flatbeds. He stared in awe at her power. He was even more amazed at how she didn't have much trouble going up the hill she came to. He knew she was strong from the biffs she gave him when they first met, but this this was totally unexpected. It was no wonder she had biffed James's back buffers so far into him. Soon however he had to take a turn back to the boat house.

Now he was headed to the Quarry to pick up the final shipment of slate he needed. He puffed into the Quarry to see it was as busy as the Docks. He was amazed by how it had changed since the last time he had been here.

"Hello Spencer." A voice called with a loud horn following it.

"Hello Mavis." He replied.

"What brings you here?" She asked him.

"I'm here for some slate. It's my final train for the boat house." He replied happily.

"Ah you sound happy." She said.

"Yep. After all that hard work it's finally over." He told her. Then they heard a blast of explosives going off and they were covered in a shower of dust.

Once they could hear again Mavis started talking again."Well I congratulate you. I'll almost can't believe I'm going to miss seeing you." She told him.

"Really?" He asked her surprised.

"Yeah. I'll admit you were horrible at first." She started and he gave her a cross look, "But after you saw what you did wrong and rectified it you became a good engine. Truthfully you're one of the best engines I've ever met." She finished as Spencer's expression became happy.

"Thank you Mavis you're one of my best friends." He thanked her getting glossy eyed.

"Are you crying?" She asked him.

Seeing he was about to Spencer sucked in his tears, "No the dust just flew into my eyes." He said covering it up.

"Sure it did. Anyways your trucks are over there." Mavis said gesturing to a line of trucks filled with slate.

"Thanks Mavis I'll be sure to visit you and Toby when I'm not taking the Duke and Duchess around Sodor." He told her as he was hooked up to the trucks.

"See you then." She told him as she blew her horn goodbye.

"Bye Mavis." He replied blowing his whistle goodbye as he puffed out of the Quarry.

He was so happy his work was almost done and had made such good friends. He periodically would speed up to feel the wind blow by his face and then apply his breaks slightly to slow down so he wouldn't get in trouble. Then he came to a hill he put on his breaks, but they weren't working. Undenounced to anyone his heavy usage of them when he almost got in trouble with the fat controller had damaged them. It hadn't been too bad at first, but after the quick bursts of speed and quick slowdowns they had gotten worse and now they wouldn't work. He tried to blow his whistle, but it had gotten full of dust at the Quarry from the dust shower he and Mavis had gotten. He told his driver to turn down his speed as much as he could, but it did nothing to help the heavy trucks pushed him faster and faster. He prayed that there was no one on the other side of the bend. His luck however wasn't as good as it should have been. For right on the other side of the bend waiting at the signal was another engine. He tried to scream, but he was going so fast now that he couldn't speak anymore. He braced himself as he slammed into the engine from behind. It stopped him cold, but propelled the other engine forward despite its breaks protests.

* * *

The fat controller was in his office at Knapford Station he had just gotten a large pile of paper work done. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair sighing. Then he opened his eyes and saw that there was still another pile. He groaned in irritation. Just as he was about to start his phone rang. He grunted in annoyance he stood up and took the phone from its receiver. "Hello who is this? I have a lot of work to do, so this better be good." He demanded. On the other line was a frantic voice that spoke very fast, so fast that he couldn't distinguish what the words were.

"Whoa whoa calm down now what happened?" He asked trying to calm down the caller.

The man on the other line calmed a bit then began to tell the fat controller what had happened. When he heard what had happened his eyes widened in horror and he dropped the phone. It clattered to the ground so suddenly that the receiver came with it and broke. The fat controller rushed out of his office throwing the door open so hard it dented his wall. He had to find a phone he had to save his engine he thought frantically.

 **Dun dun dun another cliff hanger sort of and I have no idea if that's how wires heat and electricity work, but that's just how I saw it happening. If I got it wrong tell me and I might fix it, if I got it right then tell me anyway. I'm sorry I couldn't resist with the Cliffhanger I don't get to do many so yah. Now I know you all probably hate me right now, but let me finish before you incinerate me with your glares. First off this story will be getting its own image soon at the same time as the next chapter goes up. However when that happens this story will turn to the M rating because of things that will happen as the story progresses. It's nothing sexual or anything like that, but it is highly sensitive stuff. Secondly over 5000 words whow hoo. Thirdly I will be accepting any OC's I will need them for the next part of this story. So if you would like to donate one or create a new one please let me know. I'll just need their name, personality, appearance, brand of engine they are,number, any history that I need to know and any relatives, GFs, BFs ect. Also I hope you all see what will happen next if you don't you'll have to wait, which means you're lucky cause you get to see the surprise. Also to anyone who got the answer to what Molly whispered to Erna about the engine she met thumbs up to you and pleas let me know in your review.** **And last, but not least a shout out to** **aaroncottrell97 who has allowed me to use a few parts of one of his story's in this one. For this chapter it was the first date reference. I highly recommend looking at his story's they are really good. This is the Jagdpanther signing off goodbye and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Thomas and Friends only my OC Erna. Now for the squeamish among you I would advise you to skip to the first line break for reasons you will see. I just wanna let you know don't hate me for what you are going to see and please cry. :)**

Unglucksfall on Sodor

Thomas was thrown off the rails as Erna slammed straight into his side. It was almost like he hung in mid-air for a second then he slammed into the ground hard. The minute he touched the ground he rolled up again bending his funnel to the left as coal flew out of his cab. Then when he came down again his glass windows shattered from the impact. As he bounce back up the rails dug into his right side. As he slammed into the ground for third time he felt his center wheels fly off and his other 4 bent inward. He rolled back up and this time his left side was scarred. As he came down again he felt his buffers fly off and his dome bent. On his way up the overhang of his roof came off while his side continued to bend inward and he began to seep black smoke as embers flew out of his firebox. The next time he slammed into the rails his funnel snapped of painfully and was thrown down the line. He continued to roll as he lost momentum, but before he stopped his boiler finally bent all the way inward and his cab came in on its self. The carnage finally stopped when Thomas came down one last side and skidded along the rails on his right side scarring his noble number one to nothingness. As he came to a skidding stop his smoke cloud began to grow and the flames began to spread. Thomas was in so much paint he began to slip in and out of consciousness.

Emily watched horrified as Erna slammed into Thomas sending him flying and as he rolled down the track becoming more and more damaged with each roll. She sighed a little when he finally stopped, but besides that made no movement as she was totally traumatized.

Erna was horrified by what she had done, she hadn't meant to do it, but there was no one else to blame that she could see. But now she had a choice she could stay traumatized like Emily and do nothing or she could attempt to make things right in whatever way she could. She finally decided on one. She used all of her strength and forced her train back up the hill since there was no other way to go and she didn't want to move Thomas. It took her some time and lots of pain, but she finally forced the train back up the hill then down the other side and rushed back to the last station she had past. Lucky she didn't run into anyone going backwards. She finally reached the station and blew her whistle as loud as she could to catch everyone's attention as her driver bolted inside the station and got on the phones calling the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Her driver yelled into the phone for the Belle and Flynn to make their way to the area where the accident had occurred ASAP. When he finally finished that call her driver immediately phoned the fat controller and then the call was cut abruptly. Her driver stormed out of the station and jumped back into her cab and she sped off again to clear the line since Belle and Flynn would be coming soon. After 10 agonizing minutes of trying to find a spot to put her train they finally found one and not a moment too soon. Belle and Flynn raced by along the tracks with Flynn's siren blaring and Belle ringing her bell loudly. Erna was relieved at the sight, but this was short lived. What were they going to do now? What had the fat controller done after the call had been lost? At these questions Erna raced for Knapford Station.

* * *

The fat controller had finally found a phone after racing out of his office to find one. He quickly pulled out a work schedule for today and found where his two mixed traffic engines would be about this time. He quickly dilled the number the phone rang a few times then someone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi there this is the Sir Topham hat I need you to stop James and Edward at your station. Then you're going to tell them to go get Rocky from the search and rescue center and then they will head to signal station 3 by the docks. Is that clear?" The fat controller asked.

"Y-yes sir." The man on the other line replied.

"Good then I have to make some other calls now. Goodbye." He said hanging up. Then he dialed up another two stations asking for Gordon and Henry to given a flatbed and for them to take it to the accident site. His final call was to the Docks asking for Harvey to go to the accident site to clear some debris for the other engines. He then got up and got into his car and sped off to the site determined to find out how this had happened.

* * *

Belle and Flynn were relaxing at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. It had been a very lazy day for them. This was because no one had gotten into an accident and no fires had happened. Belle sighed as she felt the cool ocean breeze. She was happy that she had gotten to spend the day with Flynn and that no one had gotten hurt so far today.

"Why can't everyday be like this Flynn?" She asked voicing her thoughts.

Flynn who was relaxing next to her with his eyes closed opened one of them. "I wish they could my love, but there always seems to be trouble." He replied.

"It would seem so, but it looks like we might not have any today." She said.

"It does seem like that doesn't it?" He chuckled then he turned serious, "But that could mean something really bad tomorrow."

"Well until tomorrow I'm enjoying it while it lasts." She told him.

"And I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone, but you." Flynn replied.

"You're too sweet my Fiery Flynn." She told him.

"Nothing Is too sweet for you Belle." He replied

"Hmm perhaps you should show me how much sweetness I deserve?" She said seductively.

"Of course." Flynn replied as he put down his wheels so he could turn around and get on Belle's track.

Just as he lowered his wheels the alarm when off very loudly and ruining their moment. The Rescue Chief raced out of the building straight to Belle and Flynn. "There's been an accident by the Docks, an engine has been knocked off the rails and is on fire!" He told them and their expressions turned to shock, "Belle, Flynn! You two need to get over there NOW! Butch you are also needed to help clear debris! I'll go with Harold to supervise the situation!" He yelled at them as he ran to Harold and got in.

As Harold took off Belle and Flynn snapped out of their shock. Flynn lowered himself to the track again as their crews quickly got in and the two fire engines raced out of the center with Flynn blaring his siren and Belle ringing her bell loudly. Butch soon followed racing down the road.

Belle and Flynn raced down the track to the accident site. Other engines had heard them coming and had cleared the line for them. As they came down the track they saw Erna back into a long siding just as they blew past her. They raced through the station she had come from and soon reached the hill. They came down and could see the smoke rising into the sky. They raced down the hill and past Emily. They saw the carnage of the crash, but they didn't let it get to them not yet at least. As they approached the engine who was the victim of this crash they noticed who it was and gasped in shock. This shock was short lived at they began to use their hoses to put out the fire. Flynn had gone off the track to get a different angle. The fire was soon put out just as Butch and Harvey arrived they too were horrified by what had happened, but they soon got to work clearing the line.

* * *

James and Edward were just coming back from Vicarstown. They had dropped off their trains and were heading back to Knapford. James was excited to be getting back to his coaches. "I'm so glad to be getting back to my coaches the passengers must have missed me." He boasted.

"Of course they did." Edward replied rolling his eyes.

"So what are you going to do when you get back?" James asked him randomly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked caught off guard.

"Well you have no other trains and there's not much left in the day. So what are you gonna do?" James replied.

"I don't know probably just wait for Erna to get home or take a nap while I wait." He told him.

James replied to this as he opened his mouth to ask something but then shut it losing confidence.

"Something wrong James?" He asked confused.

"How. How does it feel?" James asked timidly.

"How does what feel?" Edward replied confused.

"T-to have a girlfriend." He sputtered out.

"Where's this coming from?" Edward asked shocked.

"I've just been thinking when I see you, Thomas, or Toby you all look happier then you use to be, especially when you're with your girlfriends. And sometimes you all go on dates to spend time together and I just feel so lonely. I know Henry, Percy and Gordon are at the sheds and care for me, but they don't care the way that Mavis, Emily and Erna do for you three." He answered truthfully yet sadly.

Edward was shocked by this. Normally James was vain and only thought of himself, but now he was actually thinking about having a special someone. He was happy that James was seeing the joys of having a significant other.

"So how does it feel?" James asked snapping Edward out of his thoughts.

"Well." Edward started before he saw someone with a red flag at the station they were coming to. Strange he thought as he and James slowed down.

"What is the problem?" Edward asked.

"There has been a horrible accident at one of the signals near the docks. Sir Topham hat has called to have you two collect Rocky and head to accident site immediately." He told them. Before they could ask any more questions he yelled at them to go and they were off.

The pair of mixed traffic engines raced to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. They raced into the center to see everyone, but Rocky and Captain were gone. They were quickly connected to him and took off to the accident site.

As they raced to the site Edward had a horrible feeling in his gut. He worried that maybe it was Erna. Had she be pushed herself to hard? Had something happened? These thoughts continued to fly into his funnel and around his boiler. "Rocky do you know who was in the accident?" He finally asked.

"No. I'm sorry Edward all I know is that we got a very urgent call and everyone, but Captain and I were sent out." He told them.

"It must be bad if they need both Belle and Flynn." James muttered.

"Maybe they're just a safety precaution." Rocky said trying to sound hopeful.

As they rolled down the tracks they saw Erna rush past them Edward wanted to say something, but they passed her before they could say anything. They came up a hill and when they came over the top they saw the carnage from far away. As they got closer they saw part of the debris alongside the track. They passed Emily who was still in a state of shock, up ahead was Harvey and Butch who were clearing some more debris from their track and farther down was Belle and Flynn. Edward was horrified by what he had seen on the tracks, but the final straw that broke the flood gates was when he saw the little tank engine lying there on his side. "Thomas!" He gasped and the flood gates opened.

* * *

Gordon thought it strange that he was called away from his train to go get a flatbed. He found it even stranger for Henry to join him to help push it faster. This all changed when came around a bend and saw a black funnel in the middle of the track. Where did this come from? He thought. His thought was answered soon enough when he saw the engine that the funnel belonged to. He was so shocked he slammed on his breaks. "Bust My Buffers it can't be!" He yelled in disbelief.

"Gordon!?" Henry asked in surprise to the sudden stop, but as he looked to the right he saw the cause of Gordon's sudden stop. "No! It can't be!" He yelled shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Erna raced down the track after passing Edward, Rocky and James. That was good she thought they would need Rocky to lift Thomas off the track and lift some debris as well. Despite being happy that she had gotten the rescue team to respond she still raced to find the fat controller. Her mind and boiler were like a randomizer for bingo she had seen once, bouncing around and uncertain. On one hand she had potentially killed Thomas on the other hand she may have saved him by alerting the Rescue Center so quickly, but then again if she hadn't caused the accident there would have been no reason to alert the rescue team. These thoughts continued to bounce around her mind as she came to a crossing. And as if for the universe had smiled down on her for once that day the person she had been searching for happened to pull up to the crossing just as she came to it.

"Erna is that you?" The fat controller asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir." She replied still amazed that she had found him.

"Where on earth are you going to?" He asked.

"I was heading to find you sir. I wanted to know what had happened after you hung up." She replied.

"I'm sorry Erna my phone fell off the desk and broke so I had to get another one. Everything should be under control now though. I sent James and Edward to get Rocky, then I had Harvey help clear debris, and right now Gordon and Henry should be arriving with a flatbed for the engine." He told her.

"That is good to hear sir." She said as she continued to hold in her emotions.

"It would be faster to get to the site by rail. Erna could you take me back to the site?" He asked.

"Of course sir." She replied. The fat controller went and parked his car then got into Erna's cab and they were soon head for the accident site.

As they rolled down the hill Erna saw that they had put out the fire and a lot of the debris had been cleared. When they got closer they saw that Rocky was slowly lifting Thomas's broken form onto Henry and Gordon's flatbed. The fat controller gasped in shock and tears filled his eyes as he watched his number 1 engine slowly being lowered onto the flatbed. Erna took notice that Emily had finally moved, but now was crying uncontrollably.

The fat controller then stepped out of her cap and walked up to the other engines he cleared his throat to gain everyone, but Rocky's attention, "I have many things that I need to say, but they can wait for later for now Gordon and Henry please take Thomas to the Steamworks quickly." The two big engines nodded silently and took off as soon as Thomas was safely secured to the flatbed. As the fat controller got back into Erna's cab the other engines soon followed them to the Steamworks.

When they arrived Victor was waiting for them. Rocky slowly lowered Thomas into the Steamworks and Victor began work on him. As the hours went by other engines soon arrived having heard the news. Then after agonizing hours Victor came out. "I was able to save him." He started and everyone sighed in relief, "But I cannot fix him." He ended and everyone grew sad again.

"Surely there is something you can do?" The fat controller asked.

"I'm sorry sir the damage is too much I don't have the tools or the experience to fix him." Victor replied sadly.

"Then he will have to be fixed on the mainland. When I was brought to England I saw a place that repairs engines and it was very advanced." Erna said and everyone looked at her shocked.

"She's right. The mainland does have more advanced facilities that could fix Thomas. And that is what we shall do." The fat controller said.

"We're going to take Thomas to the mainland sir?" Gordon asked.

"Yes he is going to the mainland. But first what the heck happened and who is responsible for this tragedy!?" He yelled asking them all. Everyone was silent looking at each other.

Then an engine rolled forward and spoke everyone gasped in shock. "I am sir." Erna said.

"E-Erna?" The fat controller stuttered.

"Yes sir." She said beginning to lose her control on her emotions.

"Explain then." He said sternly.

"I was coming from the docks and came down the hill while putting on my brakes to slow down. Then saw Emily and Thomas there at the signal and was prepared to whistle to them after passing, because they had greeted me with theirs. Then as I was about to pass them I saw movement out of the corner of my eye which I now know was Thomas rolling onto the track. I blew my whistle loud to warn him and slammed even harder on my breaks, but it was too late." She started to choke up at this point, "I hit him and sent him flying and watched him roll along the track. After that you know the rest." She finished as she lost it and began to cry.

"But how is it your fault?" Edward asked as he tried to comfort her to no avail.

"W-when I was at the docks instead of leaving after I got my train I stayed to tell Salty and Cranky a story because I was pretty early. When I was done my they wanted another one, but I wanted to finish my jobs so I could spend time with you. They begged for another one, but I put my foot down and told them I would tell them another one tomorrow. So I left the docks and this happened. If I had just left after getting my train or taken the time to tell them another story this never would have happened! Why!? Why do bad things always happen when I try to show emotion!? Why can't I just have a normal life for once!?" She told them wailing.

Everyone was stunned by her outburst. They knew she had a horrible life a terrible life at that, but they never knew it was something this bad. Even Edward and Toby the two oldest engines had never seen the horrors she had seen. "Erna it's not your fault it was an accident." The fat controller told her now feeling guilty for talking sternly to her.

"No! It's my fault I caused this unglucksfall to happen!" She protested, "There is no one else to blame, so I will accept the punishment for my actions."

All the engines looked at each other in shock. She thought she needed to be punished for this when it wasn't her fault. "I-I don't know what to do. I'll consider a punishment later." The fat controller lied, "For now the only other person we know was there was Emily. Can you tell us what happened from your perspective?" He said looking at her.

She nodded slowly, "It's just like Erna said she came down the hill and Thomas suddenly rolled forward and she hit him."

"It just doesn't make any sense. We've never had an accident like this happen before." He said stroking his chin.

"I-If I may sir?" Erna choked out.

"Yes what is it Erna?" The fat controller replied.

"I-I saw Emily earlier at the docks." She said

"S-she's right." Emily confirmed.

"That's good to here, but what does it have to do with the situation?" He asked.

"I-I saw her a half an hour before I saw her at the signal. So she was at the signal for a while before I came and this took me as strange." She said regaining some composure before losing it as she finished.

"Why were you there for so long Emily?" The fat controller asked.

"The signal wasn't working and we sent our crews to see what as up. It didn't change while Thomas was there either." She said.

"And when we went to see what was wrong the signal man said nothing was up after he checked everything." Emily's driver said.

"I will have that checked out right away, for now all we can do is take Thomas to the mainland." The fat controller sighed.

"Please sir I want to go with him." Emily begged.

"Emily?" He said shocked.

"I want to be with him. I love him too much to be away from him for too long and he feels the same." Emily said.

"But what about your work?" He asked still shocked.

"I wouldn't be able to do it anyway if I was here sir. I would be too worried about Thomas. Please sir." She begged.

The fat controller sighed, "Very well Emily you can go with him I may be stern, but I'm not blind to you two's affection for one another. But you will need to find someone to do your work while you are gone."

"I'll do it sir and Thomas's work as well." Erna spoke up.

"Are you sure Erna you have enough work as it is?" He asked.

"Yes sir please it will be a part of my punishment." She said.

"Very well then. Victor prep Thomas for transport, I'll go make some calls for the travel." The fat controller said as he got into one of the other engines, so he could be taken back to his car since he didn't want to trouble Erna in her vulnerable state.

* * *

Sometime later Edward was searching the island for Erna. A little after the fat controller had left he had been called to talk to him. He remembered the talk.

:Flashback:

Edward steamed into Knapford station he had been called by the fat controller to talk about Erna and had left her with Molly. When he arrived at the platform the fat controller was waiting for him.

"Hello Edward." The fat controller said.

"Hello sir." He replied, "I assume that this isn't a casual meeting?"

The fat controller sighed, "Let's take a drive Edward." He said as he got into Edward's cab.

Edward pulled out of the station and went down the line at a casual pace. "So what has been going on with Erna?" The fat controller asked as the puffed along.

Edward sighed, "Her nightmares have gotten worse instead of getting better. It started after we came back from the mainland sir. She saw someone that reminded her of someone from her past. I meant to tell you, but I wanted to talk to her first; because I thought if I went to you first she would feel betrayed." He told him.

"I see." The fat controller sighed. "I think she should see the therapist again."

"I have to agree sir." He replied.

"How is she taking this accident?" He asked.

"Not very well sir." Edward said shaking his head, "She still thinks it is her fault and is waiting for some type of physical punishment."

"They really broke her didn't they?" The fat controller said sadly.

"Yes sir. She may act tough most of the time, but she's really fragile underneath." He sighed.

"I wish I had known about her situation before and had been able to bring her here so she didn't have to go through those brutal things. It's hard to believe that she was forced to go through so much pain because of one engines actions." The fat controller said.

"I know I see the goodness in everyone and care for them sir, but if I ever find that engine I'll make him pay." Edward said darkly.

"Revenge isn't the solution Edward, but I don't blame you. Fortunately I would never allow an engine like that on my railway." The fat controller warned him.

"I know sorry sir." Edward said looking down.

"I will call a professional therapist after Emily and Thomas leave. I believe that Molly should watch over her for a while when you're not with her though." He told him.

"I think that would be a good idea sir." Edward agreed.

"Very good then." The fat controller said.

Then Edward had a thought, "Sir have you been able to determine what caused the signals not to work?" He asked.

The fat controller sighed, "No not yet Edward they're still working on it."

"Oh." Edward said and they were silent the rest of the way back to Knapford.

:End Flashback:

He was happy that the conversation had gone the way it had. He wished he could have talked to Erna beforehand, but he hoped she would understand. When he had gone back to the Steamworks expecting to find her and Molly there they were nowhere to be found, so he went out looking for them. He had checked many places for them, but couldn't find them anywhere. Where could they be? He thought to himself. He soon came to a signal and stopped at it. While he was waiting for it to change James puffed up next to him.

"What are you doing out here Edward?" James asked.

"I'm looking for Erna and Molly they weren't at the Steamworks when I got back." He answered.

"That's strange I saw Molly all alone down by the Dock's and she looked like she was looking for someone." James told him.

"She must also be looking for her. If Molly hasn't found her yet she must be farther down the line." Edward said.

"Mind if I help you look for her?" James asked.

"Of course not. Thank you James." Edward said as the signal turned green for them.

They puffed along looking for the big black engine. They searched high and low for her. At one point James remembered their earlier conversation.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Yes James?" he replied.

"You never answered my question before. The one about how it feels to have a girlfriend." He explained.

"You really wanna know still?" He asked and James nodded.

"Well having a girlfriend is like gaining your other half that you never knew you had. It gives you a greater reason to live and to be more careful. You'd do anything to see them happy and they would do the same for you. If they were sad you'd do whatever you could to stop the sadness and replace it with joy. If they were lost you would search and search for them until you found them, when they are away from you for periods of time you feel like a hole is in your soul one that can't be filled until they return to you. You may get kisses from them that fill you with love, but that isn't what matters the most. It's the sheer feeling that of knowing that someone cares for you and would do anything for you no matter what. That's why I'm out here looking for Erna, that's why when Toby was upset by Spencer and I was pushed by him down the hill Mavis and Erna went and made him pay for his actions. It's why Emily is going with Thomas to the mainland she loves him so much that she can't bear to leave him while he's like this it would rip her apart." He explained to James.

"I see. You three are very lucky engines to have such great girlfriends." James told him as they came around a bend.

Around the bend was Erna who was stopped next to a field, "Yes we are." He said sighing in relief. James looked at him confused by his tone until he saw Erna in front of him. They quickly said their thank you and goodbye's as James puffed away.

Edward slowly puffed up to Erna no wanting to startle her. As he got closer he could hear her singing, but not to anyone in particular.

"I'm sorry

I'm so sorry for what I did

At least I haven't run away and hid

I know you must hate me

But please hear my plea

You've been such a good friend

I truly hope this is not the end

My mistake has made me see

That maybe friends we were not meant to be

I can't imagine how you must feel

You probably see me as a slimy eel

I ask for your forgiveness

Not as a gift for Christmas

But as a treasure to be found

Even if I never find it before I am in the ground

I am so sorry for what I have done

And to bring peace I will face the gun

I'm sorry"

Edward was shocked Erna felt even worse about what had happened than he had though and she blamed herself even more. He cut the silence and rushed up to her.

"Hello Eddie." She greeted.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Only you would be out looking for me and Molly is bigger than you so she would sound different." She explained.

"We were both very worried about you yah know?" He told her.

"I know I just needed to be alone." She said.

"In the state you're in alone is the last thing you need." He told her.

"It is better this way, so that no one has to see the one who almost killed the number 1 engine on Sodor." She said.

"It's not your fault though!" He told her in protest.

"Yes it is! There is no one else to be held responsible so it is my fault. Just as it was last time and the time before that! Just how they taught me no matter what everything is my fault!" She yelled at him as she broke down.

"No it is not! They were never right! You can't listen to what they said! I heard what you were saying before. You do not deserve that kind of treatment even if you did kill Thomas which you didn't! You do not deserve something as horrible as that!" He yelled at her and she was shocked that he had heard her little poem, "If I lost you like that or any other way I-I wouldn't be able to go on." He said tears streaming down his face as he lost his composure.

"I wouldn't be able to either." She replied as she began to comfort him.

They sat there in silence for a bit just comforting each other. They wished they could stay like that forever, but the sun would set soon and they had to see Emily and Thomas off. So they made their way to the bridge that connected the island to the mainland. "Where did you learn that poem from?" Edward asked.

"I heard it one day when I was picking up passengers while I was in the first horrid place that I worked. There was a man who was trying to stop his wife from leaving him, because he had cheated on her." She told him.

"Did it work?" Edward asked.

"It seemed to they left together, but I don't know if they stayed together after that." She said.

Then Edward remembered the talk he had had with the fat controller. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Erna when I left I went to talk to the fat controller and most of the talk was centered around your recent behavior that is starting to mirror the behavior you had when you first arrived on Sodor."

"Go on Eddie finish it." She told him after he had stopped.

"We have decided to get you a professional personal therapist." Edward finished.

"I see." She sighed.

"P-please don't be mad. I wanted to talk to you about it before I went to the fat controller, but then this all happened. And I wasn't able to talk to you about it earlier because I was too focused on comforting you. I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed your trust." He told her slightly fearful. When she was in a vulnerable state like this you had to be careful or her anger would take control no matter who you were.

"I'm not mad Eddie." She told him and he sighed in relief, "I knew this would happen at some point. I was a little irritated at first, but knowing that you wanted to talk to me about it first makes me feel better."

"Thank you for understanding. I know you don't like being in this vulnerable state, so I know this must be hard for you and I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But we're all here for you especially Molly and I." He told her.

Erna smiled in mild joy just the thought that at least some of her friends might still be her friends warmed her boiler. But then she remembered the other specific name he used, "What did you mean by especially Molly?"

"The fat controller has decided to have Molly be your back engine when I am not around and until Emily and Thomas return. He says it is to be part of your punishment that you so wish for." He answered.

"I understand and I am glad that he also sees that I need to be punished though having a back engine isn't much of a punishment." She said. Edward sighed at least she was accepting it even if it wasn't the punishment she probably had in mind. Those sick twisted bastards had forced this type of thinking too deep into her mind. He just hoped the therapist could help her.

They soon reached the bridge where there was a huge crowd of engines ready to see Thomas and Emily off. Spencer was there as well and he was trying to hide his guilt for what he had done.

* * *

After he had slammed into Thomas and sent him into Erna's path therefore causing the accident he had bugged out of there before he saw most of the carnage. He had taken a different route to the Duke and Duchess's boat house and had delivered his slate to the workers. He had been lucky that no one had seen him and that Emily had been too shocked by what had happened to notice him. After that he stayed in his shed until he had heard that they would be seeing Thomas and Emily off. His hopes were heightened a bit at knowing he hadn't killed the little tank engine.

* * *

Right now he was waiting for the ceremony to begin. After everyone had left he had decide that he would to the fat controller and tell him everything. He knew that if he tried to hide it any longer he would get in even worse trouble than if he just came out and told him. From behind him he heard two other engines join the rest. He looked back and saw it was Edward and Erna, but something was different about the Bavarian S 3/6. She had lines going down from her eyes and her eyes themselves were bloodshot. Then he realized why she would be like this. He had cried as well when he knew what he had done, but she had been the one to physically knock Thomas off the tracks. She must blame herself for this accident oh what have I done?" He thought to himself. If a big strong engine like her was crying this much then things must be worse than he thought. Before he could continue with his thoughts the fat controller arrived along with Thomas and Emily.

The fat controller took out a microphone, got on the platform that had been set up, and began to speak, "I pleases me to see that so many have come to see Emily and Thomas off. Now as you all know today we almost lost Thomas the tank engine to a terrible tragedy, but thanks to Victor he has been saved. However he cannot be repaired on Sodor and must go to the mainland. We are all very sad to see them go, but we will see them again." All the engines blew their whistles in salute to the two engines as they went across the bridge.

They watched them leave the island until they couldn't see their silhouettes any more. Everyone was going to be start going home since the since it was starting to get dark. But then from out of nowhere car came speeding down the side of the track. When it stopped a man jumped out of the car and ran to the fat controller. He gave him a clip board and they began to talk as the engines tried to listen in.

"Sir it seems that at some time in the last week the cover of the wire was cut therefore revealing the wire." The man told him quietly as he showed him the clipboard.

"How does that help us?" The fat controller asked quietly.

"After being exposed to the sun's heat and the cold night the wire stopped allowing electricity to run through it and that caused the signals to stop working." He explained.

"I see, but that could have been caused by anyone: kids, birds, animals." The fat controller said.

"No sir it was by a sharp rock. We know this because we analyzed the cut and found trace amounts of the rocks that are around the track." The man told him.

"Hmm" The fat controller hummed as he thought.

"There's also something else sir." He said whispering lower than before and the fat controller gave him a questioning look, "Victor was looking at Thomas's back bumper and it seems that Erna wasn't the cause of Thomas's accident. It seems that Thomas was hit from behind by a big engine going too fast that is what caused Thomas's breaks to fail and for him to be pushed onto the tracks." The fat controller was shocked one of his big engines had caused this accident. He gave a quick glance around he didn't have very many big engines and he was sure they would have told him. On second thought he thought to himself they probably wouldn't unless they were either found out or could tell him alone. And he hadn't been alone all day long since the accident. He sighed then took his microphone in hand, turned it on and began to speak again.

"It has come to my attention that a description of the causer of this horrible accident has arisen. The engine in question is a large and fast engine." He said and everyone was shocked, "We know for a fact it was not Erna because she was in front of Thomas and he was pushed from behind. Now before we start listing names I will give whoever did it a chance to reveal themselves if you do this now your punishment will be less severe than if we find out you stayed silent." He finished sternly and everyone looked at the big engines and the big engines looked at each other. The fat controller sighed, "Very well then –" He started before a whistle was heard from the middle of the crowd of engines. Everyone looked at who the whistled belonged to.

"Spencer you're the one who caused the accident?" The fat controller asked crossly.

"Y-yes sir. My breaks stopped working while I was on the track. I had been at the quarry picking up some slate and they had blasted a canyon wall this caused dust to cover me. Then I had been speeding up and slowing down quickly as I was going down the line I think that caused my breaks not to work as I went down the hill and then the slate trucks pushed me even faster. I tried to blow my whistle, but dust had gotten into it and I was going so fast I couldn't yell to warn anyone. I tried to slow down as much as I could, but it was useless and when I came around the bend I slammed into Thomas and you know the rest." He explained.

"And why didn't you come tell me of this before?" The fat controller asked crossly though he already knew the answer.

"I tried to sir, but I couldn't find you and you were always with someone else." Spencer answered.

"I also remember telling you at that exact signal that safety comes first and I told you earlier that going slow is ok. I am very angry and disappointed in you despite you coming forward. I will have to determine your punishment. I will also be calling the Duke and Duchess of Boxford so that I can temporarily gain ownership of you till your punishment is over. And until further notice you are confined to your shed is that clear?" He said sternly

"Y-yes sir." Spencer answered scared and sadly as he began to puff backward and the engines behind him moved away. As he was moving back the engines lost it they began yelling insult's at him. Reckless Roller! Tank engine killer! You SOB! You should never have been built! We should have never let you come here in the first place! You're no friend of mine! Betrayer! The amount of pride you should have should always be times ZERO! Look at the pain you have caused! Are you happy now!? Are you satisfied!?

Spencer began to cry as he soon got away from them. In one day he had lost everything he had gained.

When he was out of sight the insults stopped and everyone began to leave for home. The fat controller came up to one of them, "I need you to watch him." He told the engine.

"Of course sir." The engine said it puffed off after Spencer.

The fat controller watched the engine puff away then climbed into James's cab and they took off. He sighed and whipped his brow this truly had been a long day.

 **Whew that is now the longest chapter I've ever written for this story and it was an emotional roller coaster. There were parts where I literally got teary eyed while I was typing. Now moving on yes I did go down dark road I've not seen anyone else got with Thomas, but I'm just that type of guy. I probably won't update for at least 3 weeks to a month, because now I have to plan** **what's going to happen next. I just hope no one hates me for what I did to Thomas. I also would appreciate anyone that can give OC's since I will literally have to make some more up now and I really don't know what to do with the mainland. The reason for this is that most steam engines by this time we forced out by diesels in England. The poem in this chapter is actually one I came up with since I couldn't find any to really convey the message correctly so please tell me what you think of it. So please review it helps a lot. Also one last thing by tomorrow at the latest there will be 2 polls on my profile so please go check them out and vote please. Again please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I've had college stuff and school stuff as well as other things I've been doing that have delayed this chapter. But here it is and next one should be out before Christmas. Please review and tell me what you like or disliked. Also shout out to** **MinecraftianKing414 for OC Ben I hope you like how I did him if not please tell me and I'll correct him.**

 **Finally my disclaimer I do not own Thomas and Friends if I did the show would have more romance.**

Meeting the new crew

Emily puffed down the tracks with Thomas who was on the flatbed connected to her. They had been puffing down the line for the last few hours. The English country side passed by them. It was beautiful with the fields of grass and flowers. They would occasionally pass by a town and other engines, and she would blow her whistle with mixed results. The highlight and low light of the trip was Liverpool. She had been amazed by the large buildings of the city, but she was scared by the amount of Diesels there. She had never seen so many of them at one time and she was glad she lived on Sodor or she might not be living at all. She was both happy and sad to be out of there a large part because of the remarks she got. Some were flirts, while others were about her taking Thomas to a scrap yard, while one that hurt her a bit was of a little kid asking what she was. Now if the kid had been younger she would have understood, but this kid was old enough and knew what Diesels were and that is what hurt her.

Sighing she tried to banish these negative thoughts from her mind. She looked back to check on Thomas. They had put a tarp over him to protect him from the elements since you never know what could happen. Seeing that he was just how she left him the last 300 times she moved her eyes to the front again. She would have loved to be having this trip with her love conscious and in the same condition he had been this morning. She wondered why this had to happen. What had he done to deserve this? She didn't blame Erna for the incident. How could she? That engine had been through enough in her life and she was getting better with her nightmares. Then they had gotten worse when she and Edward came back from the mainland and now this she couldn't even begin to think about how Erna might be feeling. And how she had insisted on a punishment even when it wasn't her fault. It made Emily feel horrible knowing that she had been mean to her along with the rest of the island when she had arrived. She just hoped Erna was doing ok. Seeing that she wasn't getting away from the negative thoughts Emily groaned.

"Driver how much farther is it?" She asked.

"Let me check." He said getting out the map and his pocket watch. "It seems that we should be there soon Emily only a few more minutes."

"Oh thank goodness how long have we been going for? I've never gone for this long." She asked.

"Only about 4 and a half to 5 hours." He told her.

"We've been gone for 5 hours!?" She exclaimed.

"Yep. Luckily they have just enough water towers left around here." He told her.

"Yeah." Emily chuckled.

Then they heard a loud whistle from behind them. Then a large engine flew by her with a long line of coal behind it. "Bust my buffers that was a large engine!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yes it was maybe we'll meet him where we're going?" Her Fireman spoke up.

"Maybe we'll just have to see." Emily said.

They continued down the line till they came to a large station close to the sea. She pulled up to the platform to let her Fireman out to talk to the Station master. She waited for a few minutes then she heard a whistle for behind her. It sounded familiar but how could it she didn't know anyone here at least she thought she didn't.

"Well I'll be I never thought I'd see you here Emily." A voice from behind her said as its owner puffed up next to her.

Emily looked to the side to see a small blue and yellow engine with diesel buffers on his front, "Logan? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes it is Emily." The smaller engine said.

"I didn't know you lived here." Emily said.

"Well now you do and let me be the first to welcome you to Portum and to Queen Anne Station." He chuckled.

"Portum?" She asked.

"Yep it means haven in Latin. This is one of the last places where steam engines can still live and work just like Sodor." He explained seeing she was confused.

"Oh I see now." She said.

"So what brings you here and what's with the flatbed?" Logan asked. Emily's face became downcast, "Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"N-no Logan. I'm just still emotional about it." She said taking a deep breath, "I'll answer your questions all at once. The reason I have the flatbed is because Thomas is on it."

"Why would he be on the flatbed?" Logan asked confused.

"There was an accident on the island and Thomas was in the accident." Emily explained.

"Oh." Logan said sadly getting why they were here, "So you're here to get him fixed?"

"Yep. I hope he can." She said.

"Don't worry Emily. Bobby will have him fixed up in no time." Logan said reassuringly.

"Is Bobby the repair engine here?" She asked.

"Yep. Have you met him yet or any of the crew?" Logan asked.

"Not really I just got here, but we saw a big engine race past us on our way here." Emily said.

"Oh that must have been Steve he's our largest engine." Logan told her.

Just then a loud whistle was heard to their right as a violet mixed traffic engine numbered 66 pulled into the station with coaches, "Hello Vienna how are you today?" Logan said blowing his whistle.

"Oh everything's just great besides the loud passengers, the waiting and the fact we'll all be scrapped any day now, but besides that everything's fine how are you?" She replied in an Austrian accent as her passengers disembarked.

"Oh I'm very good my friend here has come to visit from the island of Sodor. You remember that place I went to awhile back?" Logan replied ignoring her negative tone.

"You mean that island near the Isle of Man?" The Austrian asked.

"Yep." He answered.

Vienna began scrutinizing Emily after Logan's answer causing her to feel uncomfortable, "Can I help you with something?" Emily asked nicely.

"Yes." Vienna answered her eyes becoming slit and serious, "Listen very closely. If you see a little red tank engine while you're here just remember to keep your buffers off him. He's mine you hear?" She finished her tone rising as she went.

"Y-yes" Emily stuttered.

"Good then we'll get along fine…" She said trailing off.

"Emily." Emily answered.

"Well get along fine Emily as long as you remember what I told you." She said before puffing out of the station now that her passengers were back in the coaches.

Emily and Logan watched her retreating form, "What was that about?" Emily asked confused.

Logan chuckled, "Sorry she has a major crush on Gilroy our red tank engine and will make sure every female engine knows."

"She's a bit extreme isn't she?" Emily asked.

"A bit!? She almost busted his buffers once!" They heard a loud voice with a Lithuanian accent say behind them.

"Oh hello Karolis." Logan said casually as a banana colored pacific locomotive numbered 35 puffed up next to Emily.

"Hey Logan. Vienna's not scaring female engines again is she?" He asked

"Of course she is. She want's Gilroy all to herself." Logan chuckled.

"Don't laugh you would be the same if she was love struck with you." He glared.

"Sorry. Oh this is Emily my friend from Sodor." Logan said introducing Emily.

"It is nice to see a new engine." Karolis said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Emily greeted, "How many engines are here?"

"Well there's Logan, Gilroy, Ben, Steve, Bobby, Lilli, Vienna, Hart, Sapphire and then there's me." He told her.

"Wow that's a good amount of engines." She said.

"Yep." He chuckled then his eyes flowed to her flatbed, "That's some large cargo on that flatbed. May I ask what's on it?" At his question Emily's face saddened and a tear when down her face. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked looking to Logan.

"No I'm sorry I still coming to grips with the situation." She said before taking a deep breath, "My boyfriend Thomas is on the flatbed. He got into a major accident and our Steamworks doesn't have the equipment to fix him that's why we're here." She answered slowly.

"Oh poor thing I don't know what I would do if Lilli was in an accident." Karolis said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Emily asked happy to change the subject.

"Yep. She's a mixed traffic engine with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement. She's a snow white angel and the most beautiful engine every made. No offense." Karolis said getting lost in his vision.

"No offense Karolis, Thomas says the same thing except for the colors of course." Emily chuckled, but then she got no response. She looked to see Karolis lost in his thoughts and blush on his face.

Logan chuckled as he shook his head, "He's done it again."

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Oh don't tell me you don't do it too." Logan said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Seeing she wasn't understanding Logan elaborated, "Karolis here is in dream land at the moment probably thinking about his majestic Lilli showing off her snow white coat to him. Don't tell me you and Thomas don't do the same thing."

Emily blushed before stuttering out a response, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you deny it Emily besides you shouldn't be ashamed of it it's perfectly fine for couples to do it." Logan chuckled.

"Ok maybe sometimes I imagine seeing Thomas with a fresh sparkling paint job and silver buffers." She said with a beet red face.

Logan wasn't expecting her to say it and laughed so hard his buffers almost fell off, "O-o Emily I didn't think you'd actually say it."

"Sorry." She blushed.

"It's ok Emily. But we'd better wake up prince charming before he starts getting late." Logan said and Emily nodded. "Hey Karolis wake up buddy!" He yelled.

"What!? What happened!?" Karolis said as he was jolted from his state.

Logan chuckled, "You were dreaming about Lilli again mate." Karolis blushed at being told he was dreaming about his GF.

"Oh sorry mate." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it man, but I think you're going to be late if you don't get a move on and I'm sure seeing the real thing is better than seeing it in your dreams." Logan told him.

"R-right thanks mate and good day to your Emily see you later." He said blushing before speeding off.

Just then Emily's Fireman came out of the building followed by a man dressed in a black suit and a dark blue beret. "Ah hello Emily. I'm sorry for the wait, things were busy earlier. But now everything is fine. I've heard such good things about you and I am glad to finally meet you." The man said.

"I'm glad to be here even if I wish it were under different circumstances. May I ask your name sir?" She replied.

"Ok course my dear I am Sir Beret." He answered before looking to the flatbed Thomas was on, "Now I think it's time we got poor Thomas to the Steamworks don't you think?" He said causing Emily to smile and nod. Sir Beret then laid his eyes on Logan. "Ah hello Logan."

"Hello sir. Do you need me to do anything?" Logan said blowing his whistle in greeting.

"Actually yes Logan you can help me by helping me show Emily to the Steamworks then I shall need you to escort her around Portum." Sir Beret said as he got into Logan's cab.

"Yes sir! Follow me Emily." He said blowing his whistle.

"Lead the way Logan." Emily said as her fireman got back into her cab.

After Logan got turned around he and Emily made their way to the Portum Steamworks. Along the way they saw a little red tank engine pulling a blue coach behind him. Logan said that he was Gilroy. He explained that Gilroy went around the line looking for problems with the tracks and the coach behind him was filled with the repair men and supplies.

After a while they finally made it to the Portum Steamworks. It was much like the Sodor Steamworks, but looked more advanced. "Bust my buffers." Emily said in amazement.

Logan chuckled, "A beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah. How did you guys get this advanced stuff?" Emily asked.

"Well we don't have a diesel works like Sodor does so we can afford more stuff for our steam engines." Sir Beret explained as the entered the Steamworks

"You don't have any diesel's here?" Emily asked.

"Nope strictly steam engines. If we had diesel's the air would not smell as good it does. Did you not notice?" He explained.

Emily thought for a second, "Now that you mention it the air here does smell better in a way."

"And that my dear is why we don't have diesels here." Sir Beret said.

"I see." Emily said.

Just then a small blue narrow gauge engine appeared, "Hello my friends how can I help you?" He said in a Portuguese accent.

"Hello Bobby we are here to bring the engine I told you about." Sir Beret said.

"Oh yes such a terrible thing to happen to an engine." He said and Emily's face fell a bit. Seeing this Bobby continued, "But I have everything ready for him and once I get started on him I should be able to tell how long till he's fixed." He said giving Emily a smile.

"Then let's not waste a moment." Sir Beret said and Emily nodded in agreement.

Thomas was unloaded from Emily's flatbed and set in the repair area. Bobby gasped at his condition, but got to work none the less along with the workers. Sir Beret then turned to Emily and Logan.

"It will take a while for Bobby to come up with a time, so why don't you go see the railway?" Sir Beret told them.

Emily was reluctant to leave Thomas, but knowing she couldn't do anything she went with Logan to see the railway. As Sir Beret suggested.

They went along the railway until they came to a station, "This is Cromwell station it's where many of the country folk get on." Logan told her as the pulled in. Emily looked around seeing that is was similar to Maron station on Sodor except it was a blueish gray instead of red. Then from behind them they heard a whistle behind them. They watched as a snow white mixed traffic engine with golden buffers and a sky blue 70 on the side of her cab pulled into the station with two green coaches.

"Hello Lilli." Logan said catching the snow white engine's attention.

"Hello Logan lovely day isn't it?" The snow white engine replied in a lovely Polish accent.

Emily was in awe of the snow white engine next to her. Karolis wasn't kidding when he said she was beautiful and angelic. She was cut from her thoughts by Lilli speaking to her, "Who might you be?"

"I-I'm Emily." Emily replied.

"It's nice to meet you Emily." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too Lilli." Emily said.

"Now I don't think I've ever seen you before. Where you from Emily?" Lilli asked.

"I'm from the Island of Sodor." Emily answered.

"Oh isn't that where you went for a while Logan?" Lilli asked.

"The very same." He replied.

"Wow I've always wanted to go to an island." Lilli beamed.

"Umm Lilli we are on an Island." Logan deadpanned.

"I know silly. What I mean is an island not a nation." She explained.

"Oh I get it now sorry." Logan apologized.

"It's fine Logan. By the way have you seen Karolis today?" She asked.

"In fact I have. Emily and I saw him at Queen Anne Station earlier today." Logan said.

"Ah so he's met Emily already?" Lilli asked.

"Yep though he had a day dream about you again." Logan answered.

"Oh." She blushed, "I hope he wasn't late to anything."

"No I snapped him out of it before he could." Logan said.

"Thank you know how he can get." Lilli thanked him.

"No problem." Logan replied.

"What about you Emily?" Lilli asked.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend? You have the looks for it." Lilli smiled causing Emily to blush, but then her face saddened. "What did I say?" She asked confused.

"Well you see I do have a boyfriend his name is Thomas and he's a tank engine. He had an accident and that's why we're here to get him fixed." Emily explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry I had no idea." Lilli gasped.

"It is fine you didn't know." Emily forgave her.

"I can't even begin to think what I would do if Karolis was in an accident. Your Thomas must be one lucky engine to have someone as caring you." She said.

Emily blushed, "Sometimes I feel like I'm the lucky one."

"We're all lucky sweetie not everyone finds love." Lilli said then the guard blew his whistle. "I'll see you later Logan, Emily." She said blowing her whistle and Emily and Logan blew theirs in return.

"Well I suppose we better get on with the tour." Logan said.

"Lead the way." Emily said and then they were off again.

Next they came to the shunting yards where they saw two little tank engines who were shunting trucks and cars. Logan called them over to be introduced, "Hello Ben. Hello Hart." Logan greeted. Ben was emerald green engine with orange stripes, silver buffers, cyan blue buffer beam and the number 21 on the side of his cab. While Hart was an orange engine with blue stripes, bronze buffers and a red buffer beam with the number 32 on the side of his cab.

"Cheerio Logan. Who might this lass be?" Hart replied.

"Yes is she your significant other?" Ben asked.

Before Logan could say anything Hart spoke again, "I should think he would have told us before now if he had one Ben."

"Well maybe they were keeping it a secret like Romeo and Juliet." Ben shot back.

"Yes but if it was like Romeo and Juliet then she would probably be a diesel and both of them would be dead once someone found out." Hart argued.

"Don't start that again. Not everything with secret lovers has to end in tragedy." Ben told him.

"True, but a lot of those one's are just sappy or drama filled romance stories that bore me to death." Hart said.

"What you mean like Pride and Prejudice?" Ben asked.

"Well not exactly, but you're on the right track." Steve answered.

Emily sat there dumbfounded. Logan and she just rolled up and they immediately thought they were a couple or at least this Ben did. Then they jumped into this argument about romances.

"They're a bit of a handful those two." Logan said next to her.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"They're always like this. They never fail to find something to argue about." Logan aid shaking his head.

"Doesn't that effect their work?" Emily asked.

"Somehow no. One of the most ridiculous ones was about a sparrow and a coconut." Logan said and Emily gave him a strange look to which he replied, "I'm not joking."

They watched the two tank engines bicker for a little longer before Logan decided to intervene, "Ok you two I'll answer your questions if you'll both shut your traps for a second." He said and almost immediately the two tank engines fell silent. "Good now this is Emily she's from the Island of Sodor the place I visited a little while ago. She's not my girlfriend because she already belongs to another engine named Thomas. They came here to get him fixed because he was in an accident and they don't have the equipment to fix him. Now anymore questions?"

"What does he look like?" Hart asked.

"He's a tank engine like you two, but he's blue with red stripes. His buffer beam is red and his buffers are black. His number is a big yellow number one with a red outline." Emily told them.

"How did you two get together?" Ben asked.

"Sorry it's a secret, but let's just say it was unforgettable." Emily chuckled at the memory.

"We understand." Ben said.

"So who else has she seen Logan?" Hart asked.

"She's seen almost everyone actually, but she's yet to formally meet Steve or Sapphire." Logan said drawling out the last name.

"You get to go see Sapphire!" The two tank engines gasped.

"Yep." Logan grinned.

"No fair can't I come!" Hart yelled.

"What do you mean you!? She obviously wants to see me more!" Ben said.

"Why would she want to see you!?" Hart accused.

"Well we both have colors that are based off of gems! Right Logan!?" Ben said.

Logan gulped then grinned as he had an idea to turn the situation to his favor, "Well you do Ben, but Hart's colors are opposite of hers and they say opposites attract."

"Hah! See she would like to see me better!" Hart said.

"Well we both have work to do anyway so there." Ben said.

"Oh I'm sure you can finish it by yourself while go see Sapphire." Hart grinned.

"Or you can finish it while I go see her." Ben countered.

"Well why don't we have Logan choose?" Hart said.

"Sure why not." Ben agreed.

Logan smiled seeing his plan work, "Well I don't know you both make good points. Oh here's an idea who ever gets the most work done gets to go see her?" The two tank engines looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Good let's start NOW!" Logan said and soon the two tank engines were off not knowing they had been tricked.

"Let's go before they figure it out." He said to Emily who was shocked by the whole thing.

"What was that all about?" She asked as they made their way to the next spot on the line.

"Well you see all three of us have a crush on Sapphire our tender engine." Logan confessed.

"So that's why you tricked them." Emily said in realization.

"Yeah." Logan said blushing a bit.

"Well I guess all's fair in love in war." Emily said smiling.

"Yep it seems so." Logan said.

They soon neared a station with a platform on either side. There were also some tracks that overlapped the two tracks they were on. As they entered the station Emily saw it was named Haig Station.

"Wow I've never seen a station like this." Emily said in excitement.

"Yep only one like this on our railway." Logan chuckled.

Then from the track that overlapped theirs came a whistle. At this Logan began to sweat a bit, "Quick Emily how do I look? Is there anything on my face?" He asked.

Emily was confused by his actions, but she complied. "You look fine Logan and nothing is on your face. But why are you acting so weird?"

Before Logan could answer an engine came appeared on line from where the whistle came. The engine was a Sapphire blue tender engine with maroon stripes on her boiler and a similar buffer beam with black buffers. Her number was a black 112.

This must be the Sapphire, Logan was talking about. Emily thought then her eyes drifted to Logan who whose face was beat red and whose eyes were half lidden.

"Hello there I'm Sapphire." The engine said in a Belgian accent.

"Hi there I'm Emily." Emily greeted politely.

"It's nice to meet you Emily." She said before noticing Logan, "Oh hello Logan. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Hearing her speak to him Logan snapped out of his stupor, "Oh h-hi Sapphire. Y-yes I'm ok. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you sure you're fine Logan your face was all red when I arrived. Are you being overworked? If you are I can talk to Sir Beret to give you some time off." She said not convinced.

"Oh nah Emily and I were just racing to the station and I was just out of breath." Logan lied while winking at Emily.

"You were? Why her design is built for more speed than yours is?" Sapphire asked confused.

"Well she's new here so I wanted to see if I could catch her by surprise." He said.

"He's right he was in the lead at first, but I was finally able to pass him." Emily said going along with Logan's story.

"Really?" Sapphire asked surprised.

"Yep, but to be fair I did catch her off guard." Logan said.

"True, but you weren't that far behind at the end." Emily said.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Logan. You're so fast maybe we should race some time I'm sure you'll give me a run for my money?" Sapphire said happily.

"Oh I'm sure you're still too fast for me Sapphire." Logan praised while blushing.

"Maybe, but I'm sure you can beat Vienna?" Sapphire said.

"Wow um thanks Sapphire." Logan said blushing.

"Oh you're such a brave little engine. Then it's settled I'll set up the race and I'll tell you all about it later. Is that ok? " She said with a smile that melted Logan's boiler.

"Um s-sure Sapphire." He said dreamily.

"Excellent. We'll got to go see you later." She said as she pulled out of the station whistling goodbye.

"You ok Logan?" Emily asked.

"Yeah good. Actually I'm better than good Sapphire called me a brave little engine and she smiled at me." Logan said happily.

"Yeah, but now you have to beat Vienna in a race." Emily said.

"Oh shoot you're right. I'm going to humiliate myself in front of my crush." Logan said with dread.

"Don't worry Logan I'll help you anyway I can." Emily said comforting him.

"Thanks Emily." He said.

"No problem." She replied.

"Well let's carry on with the tour." Logan said.

"Ok let's go." Emily said.

And not long after they were off. They visited the other stations that were similar to Sodor's, but with different names like Winston, Coventry, Somme, Imperial, Invincible, and Char.

Then they came to a large blue truss bridge that went over a lake.

"This is Montgomery Bridge it's supposed to be named after some famous man with a moustache. This is one of my favorite spots on the whole railway." Logan said.

"Um why's that? And was the man famous for?" Emily asked.

"Well the man was in the army I guess. The people of Britain loved him, but he was hated by a lot of other people I guess. As for the reason I love this spot. It has a beautiful view of the lake and when its night time the color of the lake goes to a midnight blue that just looks amazing. But to tell you the truth one of the main reasons is this is the last spot we visited when I was giving Sapphire her tour." Logan answered finishing with a blush on his face.

"That sounds romantic." Emily said.

"Yeah for me it was, but I don't know if it was for her." Logan sighed.

"Don't worry Logan I'm sure even if it wasn't romantic to her it may still be memorable because she shared it with a friend. And you never know she may like you too." Emily said.

"And what if she doesn't like me like that?" Logan asked.

"Then you just have to accept that, but you both can still be good friends right." Emily told him.

"Right." Logan nodded, "Well let's continue the tour."

"Ok lead the way." Emily said and they were off again.

They next came to the Shed's where they saw Steve and Gilroy.

"Hello Gilroy. Hello Steve!" Logan called.

"Hi there Logan." They replied.

Steve was like the large engine Sam who had come to the island around the time Logan had some time ago. He was a lighter shade of green however and had white stripes on his boiler. He had a red 81 on his side.

Gilroy was like Percy except his was mostly red with blue stripes and a yellow 15 on his side.

"Gooday there Sheila." Steve said in an Australian accent.

"Hi there I'm Emily." Emily said.

"I'm Gilroy and this is Steve." Gilroy said.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said.

"Likewise." Steve said.

"So I've never seen you here before where you from?" Gilroy said.

"I'm from the Island of Sodor." Emily answered.

"Isn't that were you went for a bit Logan?" Steve asked.

"Yes it is." Logan answered.

"Not to sound rude, but why you here?" Gilroy asked.

"Well you see my boyfriend Thomas who's a tank engine was in an accident and we don't have the machine's to fix him on Sodor so we came here." Emily explained sadly.

"Oh poor Sheila." Steve said.

"Yeah we're sorry to hear about that." Gilroy said.

"Thank you." Emily replied still a bit sad.

"Hey, but don't you worry Bobby will have your boyfriend back on his wheels in no time." Steve said cheerfully.

"You're right Steve I should stay positive." Emily said now smiling.

"Yep Steve usually is with this kind of stuff." Gilroy said then he glanced at the sun and noted it was getting darker. "Hey Logan what time would you say it is?"

"I don't know I'd say around 6:00ish why?" Logan said.

Gilroy gulped, "You know why." He said gesturing to the birth next to him.

"Oh." Logan said in understanding.

"What is it?" Emily asked confused.

Logan was going to tell her the reason, but he was interrupted by a high pitched Austrian yell, "Oh my Handsome Cherry your Lovely Grape is here!"

The volume of the yell had caused everyone to clench their eyes shut and when they opened them Gilroy was gone. Then as they looked up and saw puffs of smoke going away from them they saw a blur of violet race past them and yell "You can't play hard to get forever Gilroy you will be mine!"

"Well that answers your question I guess." Logan said.

"Will he be ok?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Oh yah he'll be fine. Don't tell Vienna this or Gilroy will kill me, but he actually does like her however her forward advances scare him which is why he runs." Steve said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Steve answered.

"Well this railway certainly is exciting." Emily said.

"It sure is." Logan chuckled.

Seeing how late it was getting Logan decided to take Emily back to the Steamworks to check on Bobby's work. Soon enough they made their way back to the large building that was the Steamworks.

"Ah good to see you again my friends." Bobby said.

"What is the diagnosis doc?" Logan asked.

"Well from what I can tell I'll need at least a month and a half to work on him, then we'll need another two weeks to make sure nothing else is bothering him and everything is working properly." Bobby surmised.

"So about 2 months?" Sir Beret asked as he appeared.

"Yes sir." Bobby said.

"Very good that sounds like a good estimate." Sir Beret said then turned to Emily, "I guess while Bobby orders the parts that he needs to fix Thomas you can help around the railway. You showed her all the places right Logan?"

"Yes sir and she's met everyone as well." Logan said.

"Very good. Then when the parts start arriving it will be your job to collect them Emily." Sir Beret said smiling.

"Of course sir." Emily replied.

"Now we will make a shed for you here, but for the next few days you'll have to sleep by the main sheds. Is that ok?" Sir Beret asked.

"Yes sir." Emily said.

"Excellent. Now it's late and we have another busy day tomorrow so both of you off to bed." Sir Beret said as he got into Bobby's cab to be taken home.

"Yes sir goodnight sir." The two engines said as they made their way back to the sheds.

When they arrived they found that everyone else had also gotten back even Gilroy and Vienna.

"Ah there you two are. I was starting to get worried Logan had gotten lost again." Sapphire said happily.

Logan blushed in embarrassment, "No not this time."

"That's good." She said backing into her birth.

Logan and Emily soon followed, but as they saw Gilroy, Logan began to laugh a bit since his face was covered in lipstick from Vienna.

"Oh quite you." Gilroy glared.

"Oh fine party pooper." Logan said as he rolled into his birth next to Steve and Gilroy as Emily backed into the empty birth between Ben and Sapphire.

"Night." Logan said.

"Night." Everyone replied.

Emily found it hard to get to sleep at first without Thomas next to her. Once she thought of the fact that in 6 weeks she would see him good as new and she's be able to give him the biggest kiss. With these thoughts she drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **Well not my best work, but not my worst work. Please leave a review and tell me who you're favorite new character is. If anyone has a suggestion for a event in the story please leave it in the review cause if I have something to go off of it will help me get the next chapter out. Well see you guys later cause next time we're going back to Sodor!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sodor without its number 1

 **Hi guys it's been about a week since my last upload. Well here it is Sodor without its number 1. I'm kind of impressed with part of this chapter. FYI the end can be considered filler in some respects, but it does serve a purpose whether or not you guys see it is up to you. Please review last chapter I only got four and it would bring a bigger smile to my face if I could get even one more.**

It had been a week since the Thomas's accident, and him and Emily's departure for the mainland. All the engines were very sad to see their friend go, but they were equally as angry with Spencer who they saw as responsible for what was now call the Great Unglucksfall as Erna had quoted.

Spencer had been confined to his quarters till the next day while Sir Topham hat gained temporary ownership of him from the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. After that he was put straight to work doing some of Thomas's jobs and some of Emily's. He was now taking Emily's coaches around the island. Annie and Clarabelle had outright refused to be pulled by him, so James had to pull them like he used to.

Spencer sighed as he pulled into Elsbridge Station to let his passengers off. It had been a hard week for him. The first few days the other engines were mean to him and insulted him for what he had done. After those first few days however they had grown tired of talking to him and unless they had to no one talked to him at all really. That is except for Mavis and Toby. Despite all he had done they saw how truly sorry he was and began to be nice to him like before. He was truly grateful for them and was glad whenever he would be sent to the quarry to collect coal because that was when he could see them. While he waited he saw the signal next to him change to red and heard the screeching of brakes from his left.

He looked over to see the engine he might as well have almost killed as well. It was Erna the mighty Bavarian S 3/6. After the accident she had avoided him outright and whenever she saw him she'd start to cry which would cause anyone around them to glare at him. He truly was sorry and hadn't meant for any of this to happen especially making her almost kill Thomas.

When he looked at her now however all he saw was a stoic face with eyes not even giving him so much as a glance. He sighed as he attempted to speak with her, "H-hello Erna. N-nice day isn't it?" No response came.

He sighed preparing to try again, but he was cut off. "Yes it is a nice day." Erna spoke.

"Y-you spoke to me?" Spencer gasped. If anyone was going to speak with him Erna was the one he never would have saw coming.

"Yes I spoke to you is there a problem with that?" She asked giving him a hard glare.

"N-no it's just no one else has spoken to me." Spencer said quickly.

"You mean except for Toby and Emily." Erna said.

"Yes. I'm just confused by your sudden decision to speak to me." Spencer said.

"Well I've spoken to Toby and Mavis, and I feel that you should at least be given some civility. I feel that it is immature and hypocritical to act so barbaric towards you." Erna told him.

"What do you mean by hypocritical?" Spencer asked confused.

"Let's just say I wasn't given a very warm welcome when I first arrived here." Erna said as her signal turned green. Spencer watched as Erna's long line of trucks went by and then Molly who just ignored him, but then gave him a small smile.

Spencer's signal soon turned green as well and he was off again. He was very happy now that not everyone, but Toby and Mavis hated him. He pondered what Erna had said, but he soon let the thought float out of his funnel.

Later that day he was sent to the Farquhar Quarry to collect coal. He arrived to see the Quarry was abuzz with many coal trucks being put into lines. He was snapped from his thoughts by a loud horn. He smiled knowing who it was and blew his whistle in greeting. "Hello Mavis." He greeted.

"Hello Spencer good to see you." The diesel greeted back.

"It is good to see you too Mavis I'm having a better than usual day today." Spencer told her.

"Oh why's that?" Mavis asked.

"Erna spoke to me today and Molly gave me a smile." Spencer answered.

"Oh that's grand." She told him.

"It really is." He chuckled.

"Now I assume you are here for the coal?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Well let me get your cars and you'll be back to work in no time." Mavis said.

"Thank you Mavis. Oh by the way where's Toby I don't see him here?" Spencer asked.

"Oh my love ship is at the docks right now helping Salty." Mavis replied as she brought him his trucks.

"I'll be sure to tell him hi when I see him for you then." Spencer told her.

"Thank you Spencer." Mavis replied smiling.

"Of course Mavis." Spencer said.

Spencer was hooked up to the trucks, but before he could leave the quarry Arry and Bert arrived.

"Oh look if it isn't the engine who killed the number one engine on Sodor." Arry laughed.

"Oh you leave him be Arry and get to work." Mavis said sternly.

"Why are you defending him Mavis after everything he's done?" Bert said.

"Because he's sorry for what he's done and he's probably suffering for it as well. And if I do recall Bert you seemed to work fine with him just a few weeks ago." Mavis told him.

At this Bert shut his trap and went to work, but Arry wasn't done yet.

"Well that may be true for Bert, but he still was never very nice to any of us so why should we be nice to him?" Arry said.

"Well maybe if you were nice to others besides when you had to then others would be nice to you Arry. How would you feel if no one was nice to you because you weren't nice to others?" Mavis said.

Now it was Arry who feel silent and went to work with his brother.

"Honestly." Mavis said shaking her head.

"Thank you for defending me Mavis." Spencer told her.

"No problem Spencer now you best be off to the docks now or you'll be late." She told him.

"Ok bye Mavis!" He yelled as he chuffed out of the quarry.

"Bye Spencer!" She called back blowing her horn.

At the other side of the island at the shunting yards was Percy who was setting up a train for Erna and Molly. As he pushed another truck into the line he had made he sighed he would rather be doing this with his best friend. He had never really been separated from Thomas under these sorts of circumstances before and he hated every minute of it. He was very cross at Spencer though he was never anything but trouble and now Thomas and Emily were at some far away railway. Why did he have to be here this summer? Why did he even have to come back here at all? Knowing these thoughts would only put him in a bad mood Percy decided to change to different thoughts.

When he had heard that his best friend had been in an accident Percy had raced to the Steamworks as fast as his wheels would go. He was so shocked when he heard what had happened to his best friend that he was speechless for a while, but once this passed he cried and cried. The accident was scary for him, but it also made him think of what would happen if Thomas never came back. He couldn't imagine life without Thomas he was like a brother to him and helped him when he needed it. If Thomas's hadn't been there on multiple occasions Percy would have been in big trouble or others would have been. The accident had made Percy think about all the times he hadn't been a good friend to Thomas or when he grew jealous of Thomas doing things with other engines and doing his work.

Percy had never really apologized for all the trouble he had caused and he felt bad about that. He promised himself that when Thomas returned he would apologize for everything he had done. Percy was shook from his thoughts as Edward and Rosie puffed into the Shunting yards.

"Afternoon Percy." Edward greeted.

"Hello Edward." Percy greeted back.

"Hi there Percy." Rosie said.

"Oh hi Rosie." Percy said with a slight blush. He had had a small crush on the purple tank engine for a while now that she wasn't fawning over Thomas anymore.

"So how has your day been Percy?" Edward asked smirking at Percy's blush.

"Oh it's been pretty good." Percy answered a little sadly.

"You miss Thomas don't you?" Rosie asked.

"Y-yeah." Percy choked out.

"Don't worry Percy we all do, but don't worry Thomas will be back soon." Edward told him.

"You're right Edward thanks." Percy said gaining his composure back.

"No problem Percy." Edward replied.

"So um what brings you two here?" Percy asked.

"Well you see Erna's therapist is here and Sir Topham Hatt has sent me and Rosie here to help Molly and you take some of Erna's trains." Edward explained.

"A-all of us?" Percy stuttered.

"Yep it will take all of us working together to move Erna's trains." Rosie told him.

Before Percy could say anything else Erna and Molly puffed into the yards. "Hi there Edward what brings you here?" Erna asked.

"I'm here to help take over your work for a bit. The fat controller has sent me and Rosie here to help Percy and Molly take some of your trains while you go to your therapist at Knapford." Edward answered her.

"They're here already?" Erna asked surprised.

"Yes now you best be off before you're late." Edward replied.

Erna smirked as she rolled up to Edward, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to take me away from my work." She said as she got closer to him.

"I-it's for your own good Erna." Edward said nervously.

Erna smirked at his reaction and gave him a kiss on the forehead making his face go beat red, "I know sweetie I just love seeing you nervous." She told him as she backed away and headed for Knapford. Even when she was gone Edward was still sitting there with a stupid look on his face.

"Edward! As much as we would love to see your face like that we do have to go or we'll be late." Molly said snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh um sorry." He said blushing.

"No problem Edward." Molly said.

"Well let's get going then." Edward said.

The four of them got hooked up to the heavy train with Edward and Molly in the front and Rosie and Percy in the back. Percy was blushing furiously as he felt Rosie be hooked up to him. I never thought I'd hook up with her this way he thought.

Once everyone was ready they were off. At first it was easy since they were on the straight away. But soon they came to a small hill. Once they started up it the thoughts of it being easy were zapped from their minds. Even for a small hill it was very hard work to get it up and over and they were all relieved when they were on the other side. Then they came to larger hill and once they started up it Percy and Rosie felt like they were pushing the world up the hill. If it was this bad going up these two he dreaded when they came to Gordon's hill.

They soon came to a water tower since they were already running low on water. While Rosie was getting her water they saw Henry come up to them.

"Oh my Percy how much are you pushing?" Henry asked as he looked down the line of trucks.

"We're pushing Erna's train while Edward and Molly pull it from the front." Percy told him.

"You just be careful on Gordon's hill." Henry told him.

"We will be." Rosie told him.

"Ok I wish you guys luck." Henry told them as he puffed away blowing his whistle and they blew theirs as well.

Soon Rosie was done filling up with water and they were off again. They chuffed along the line going through stations and around bends. They soon came to the bottom of Gordon's Hill. Just as they were going up it though Percy had a thought, "Um guys why are we going over the hill instead of around it?" It seemed strange to him why they would take such heavy train over a hill.

"Hmm you're right Percy. Why are we taking it over the hill Molly?" Edward asked agreeing with Percy.

"Well normally you would be right, but it is quicker to take it over this hill and we need to keep on schedule." Molly explained.

"Oh ok I guess that makes sense." Edward replied.

Percy sighed it seemed they were going to have to push it over the hill after all. They began to go up the hill as quick as they could, but the weight of the train was making it hard. Percy and Rosie pushed with all their might as they slowly made progress upward.

"Are you guys even pulling!?" Rosie yelled from behind him. With the progress they were making he wondered if what she was asking was true.

"Of course we are! Are you two even pushing!?" Edward yelled back. Of course they were pulling his red face was a testament to that. He couldn't believe they were only halfway up the stupid hill. He couldn't believe Erna use to do this alone every day.

Surprisingly from behind him he heard some chuckling, "W-what's a matter you three never pulled a train heavy train in your life?"

"H-how can you be chuckling at a time like this!?" Rosie yelled.

"Oh I just find it funny that the four of us can barely get up this hill while Erna does it so quickly." Molly laughed.

"She does this quickly!?" Percy yelled in disbelief.

"Yep." Molly said.

"You've got to be kidding me! What is she!?" Percy yelled.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Edward yelled.

"Will all of you shut up!? The more we talk the longer this will take!" Rosie yelled.

"Fine then we're almost to the top up here you two keep it up down there and we'll be done in no time!" Molly yelled.

They struggled up the hill for a few more minutes, then almost like magic they made it to the top. Then the thanks to gravity they were pulled to the bottom of the hill at high speed. Molly and Edward slammed on their brakes while Percy and Rosie gaped as they felt themselves be pulled with a jerk up the hill. Once everyone was down on flat ground they went for another drink of water.

Edward now much more respect for his girlfriend. How she managed to do trains like that over and over with no visible strain escaped him. They weren't even done with this one yet and he felt like he could just go to bed right now.

Percy felt his heart finally come back to normal levels. It was bad enough being coupled up to his crush, but pushing a load like that up a hill just made things worse. But truth be told after they had got to the top he was actually having fun going down the hill it reminded him of the rollercoasters he had heard about. Despite how much fun it was he never wanted to do that ever again and he was glad for the water break.

Molly was chuckling at the front still, "Well guys I don't think you did too bad." Molly told them.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yep truth be told you guys did better than Gordon and Henry when they went up the hill." Molly told them.

"Really what happened?" Rosie asked from the back.

"Well they had to have Hiro come and help them get over the hill." Molly said laughing.

"O-oh I heard about that from Henry. Gordon was so embarrassed." Edward laughed.

"So that's why Henry told us to be careful on the hill?" Percy laughed.

"It would seem so." Rosie giggled behind him. "I can just picture Gordon. Oh the indignity!" This caused another round of laughter.

Soon however Molly told them that they had to be going. Percy felt a little sad though he no longer was able to hear Rosie's lovely laugh.

It was so beautiful Percy thought to himself as he remembered her laugh. I shall forever treasure that moment he told himself.

The 4 engines soon reached their destination Brendam Docks. They puffed into the docks and were greeted by Salty and Porter.

"Arr har harr what brings you here Edward and where's the powerful Erna?" Salty asked confused.

"Erna's seeing her therapist today sorry Salty." Edward explained.

"Arr I see." Salty said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Well the lass told us she would give us another story today, but I guess not." Salty told him.

"Oh that's what I forgot about!" Molly exclaimed from behind Edward.

"What?" Porter asked.

"Erna told me earlier that she would come by tonight to give you three the story and anyone who wants to come is invited." Molly told them.

"Arr it must be a special one." Salty said happily.

"What's special?" Cranky said from above.

"Arr har harr Molly has just us that Erna is coming tonight to give us a special story!" Salty exclaimed.

"Well alright then I can't wait." Cranky said happily.

"Is Cranky not cranky for once?" Percy asked from the rear.

"Well he's always happy to hear on of Erna's stories." Porter told them.

"Yes it's strange I tell good stories too." Salty said.

"That's because yours are tall tales Salty." Cranky told him flatly.

"They are not they're true!" Salty defended.

"Oh sure they are." Cranky said as he began unloading the train Percy, Rosie, Edward and Molly brought in.

"Let's go before we have to listen to one of their arguments." Molly whispered to Edward who agreed. Edward let Percy and Rosie know and they quietly made their way out of the docks, so that Cranky and Salty didn't notice them.

Erna made her way to Knapford station to see her new therapist. Besides her last one she had never had a good history with therapists they had always asked questions about where she had been not about her. She really hoped this one wasn't like those ones and that they could help her.

She pulled into Knapford to see it was very empty with almost no one there except for a girl with long brown hair in a black suit and wearing red heels. Erna raised her eye brow at this she had never seen someone on Sodor dress like this before. Was this her therapist? These thoughts were confirmed when she saw Sir Topham Hatt talking to the woman. She looks much different from the last one. Erna thought as she puffed up to them.

"Ah right on time as usual Erna." Sir Topham Hatt said smiling.

"Thank you sir I try." Erna replied modestly.

"That you do Erna. This is Amanda Roseworthy she's from the mainland and is to be your new therapist." He told her gesturing to the woman next to him.

The woman smiled stepping forward "Hello Erna it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Erna smiled back.

"Sir Topham Hatt has told me of your unique condition and I am here to help you with it." Amanda said.

"I'm sorry to make you come all the way out here just for me, but I appreciate it." Erna said her eyes watering.

"There's no need for you to be sorry Erna I was delighted to come here." Amanda said.

"Really?" Erna asked looking up.

"Yes." Amanda said with a smile.

"Well I can see you two are getting along, so I'll leave you two be." Sir Topham hat said speaking up.

"I shall inform you of our progress." She said nodding to him. Then she turned her attention back to Erna, "Now before we begin is there any questions you have?"

"Have you ever worked with an engine?" Erna asked.

"No I have not, but I have worked with others that have had similar conditions yours." Amanda answered.

"I doubt that." Erna said.

"While I admit that yours is a unique case other people have had similar conditions." Amanda told her.

"How can I be sure you really trust care for me and aren't like some of the other ones?" Erna asked narrowing her eyes.

"I will give you my word." Amanda told her.

"Many have given me their word before and many have broken it and me." Erna said unconvinced.

"Well what can I do to get you to trust me?" Amanda asked seeing things weren't going how she wanted them to.

Erna thought about this for a second. She wanted to get help from Amanda, but her past was getting in the way of trusting her. "Tell me one of your secrets that no one knows." Erna said.

"Um ok let me think for a second." Amanda said caught off guard by the request.

"Of course take all the time you need." Erna told her. She wished it wasn't like this and that she could trust new people, but her past had been rough and it had taught her never to trust anyone unless they gave you a very good reason. She liked this girl Amanda she seemed nice and trustworthy, but Erna had to be sure so often looks were deceiving.

"Ok Erna I have an answer." Amanda said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"When I was younger I wanted to be in the military as a nurse, but my father didn't want me to because he felt it was too graphic for me. I was very mad at him and ran away from home. Eventually I came to a bench in the park. Sat down on it and began to cry. I don't know how long I was there, but eventually a man came and sat down next to me. He asked me what was wrong and I told him everything. He comforted me and asked me why I wanted to be a nurse in the first place. I told him so that I could help soldiers. The man smiled and chuckled at me then told me there was more than one way to help soldiers. I asked him how and he told me about becoming a therapist. Eventually it got dark and the man brought me home. My parents were mad at me for running away, but they were very happy to have me back. I eventually told my father that I wanted to be a therapist instead of a nurse and he was ecstatic. I've never told anyone about what happened in the park and how it made me become a therapist."

Erna had listened to Amanda's story with great interest looking for any signs of falsehood. But to her joy she found none. "I believe your story and I think it is wonderful." Erna told her.

"You do. So does that mean you trust me now?" Amanda asked in shock.

"Baby steps my dear." Erna chuckled and Amanda blushed in embarrassment.

"Let us go for a ride so that we can begin our meeting." Erna offered.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Era replied.

"Alright then." Amanda said getting into her cab. As Erna puffed out of the station Sir Topham Hatt looked on from the window of his office smiling.

Later that day Spencer was going down the line on his way to Wellsworth Station to drop off Emily's passengers. Many of them were not happy with Emily being gone, but were also happy that Spencer was able to get them to their destinations faster while still having a smooth ride. He was happy that the passengers weren't told he was the reason why Emily and Thomas were gone and for that he was grateful. He pulled into the station to let off his passengers and to take more on. While he waited for his passengers to get on and off he heard some engines coming down the line from behind him. He heard as gasp then silence. They must have just noticed it was me here he thought. He looked to his left to see Edward and Molly as well as Percy and Rosie behind them. None of them were speaking to him as he expected, but he noticed that Percy and Rosie were cross at him. It didn't surprise him since Percy was Thomas's best friend and Rosie had had a crush in Thomas at one time.

He was surprised when he heard Molly ask him a question, "How are you doing today Spencer?"

He looked over to her to see that Edward and the two tank engines were equally surprised, "Um I'm good. How are you?"

"Sore very sore. We had to take some of Erna's trains to the dock's from the shunting yards." Molly replied.

This confused Spencer greatly. Erna didn't seem like one to pass her work onto others willingly, "Um why?"

"She had to go see her therapist." Edward told him suddenly.

"Oh." Spencer said shocked. He knew the accident was traumatizing, but he didn't know that it would cause her to have a therapist heck even Emily didn't react that badly despite her breakdown. Before anything more could be said Spencer's guard blew his whistle and he was off.

Had the accident really caused Erna to have to get a therapist? He thought. He remembered hearing she took it badly, but he didn't think she took it that bad. If that were so then how could she forgive him in a way by talking to him and how could Molly stand doing the same?

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar whistle that belong to the engine he was thinking about. As he pulled into the next station he found Erna going the other direction.

"Oh hi Spencer fancy seeing you twice in one day." Erna said in a happy mood.

"Um hi Erna. Um could I ask you a question?" He asked unsure.

"Sure." She replied.

"Did you really have to get a therapist because of the accident I caused?" He asked.

What he was met with was a roar of laughter from the German engine. "Y-you think that little accident caused me to get a therapist. W-what made you think that?" She laughed out.

"Well Edward mentioned you were seeing a therapist while they took your trains today." Spencer said confused by her reaction.

"Oh no that had nothing to do with me getting a therapist." Erna told him as her laughter died down.

"But wasn't the accident traumatizing for you?" Spencer asked not believing her.

"Of course it was, but that was because I was almost responsible for the death of someone I cared about. Truthfully I have seen worse in fact I've experienced much worse than that." Erna told him.

"But I heard that you wished to be punished for it despite Sir Topham hat not wanting to give one to you." Spencer said.

"Oh that's because I was just as responsible for the accident as you were. That's why I've begun to forgive you." Erna told him.

"H-how do you figure that?" Spencer asked slightly worried by her logic.

"Well if I had only been a few minutes more at the Docks or I hadn't been early to all my jobs that day then no one would have been hurt and you wouldn't have taken all the blame for the accident." She explained to him.

Seeing he wouldn't get her to see otherwise he went along with it. "S-so it was just a series of unfortunate events?"

"Exactly." She told him.

"Um ok what about the other engines then they feel it is all my fault?" Spencer said.

"Well that's their choice to see it like that, but they are technically true. They might have been unfortunate events, but you did cause it to happen by cutting the wire at the signal because you were going too fast." She told him.

"I guess you're right." Spencer admitted his eyes down cast.

"Don't take it too hard Spencer it took almost a year to finally get accepted by everyone here." Erna told him.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yep. Well I have to go, but come by the docks tonight if you're not busy." She told him.

"But I'm supposed to stay in my shed at night and not go out at all." Spencer told her.

"Well I'll give you an alibi, but it's up to you if you come or not." She said blowing her whistle as she puffed out of the station.

Soon Spencer's guard blew his as well and he was off again, but this time with a smile on his face and with happy thoughts in his brain.

Later that day Edward was resting in the sheds thinking about his encounter with Spencer. He had actually spoken to the Silver engine which he never thought he would do again. Sure he wasn't exactly nice when he spoke, but he still spoke to the engine who he had sworn never to speak to again. He had spoken with Molly about it afterward and he asked her why she spoke to him in the first place. She had replied by telling him about Erna and her's encounter with him earlier that day. Edward had felt slightly childish when he heard what she told him as to why she had spoken to him. The words had brought back some not to fond memories of what he himself was guilty of. He was snapped out of his thoughts by James. Gordon and Henry coming back to the sheds.

"Hello Edward have a good day of working?" James asked him.

"Yes it was very hard today." Edward replied.

"Why was that?" Gordon asked confused.

"Percy, Molly, Rosie and I had to take two of Erna's trains today." He replied.

"You what!?" James sputtered loudly which caused a groan to come from the birth next to Edward.

"Lower you voice James. Percy is sleeping." Edward told him.

"Why is he sleeping so early?" Gordon asked.

"Well he's tiered from both of Erna's trains and he doesn't want to fall asleep during Erna's story tonight." Edward told him.

"Oh what story is it?" Gordon asked enthusiastically, but then blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know she refuses to tell me." Edward replied.

"Well back to our original conversation why were you pulling Erna's trains?" James asked.

"Erna's therapist arrived today and she had to go meet them." Edward answered yawning.

"Oh um so how did it go?" James asked.

"It seemed to go fine or that's what she told me when we met her as we went to pick up the third train." Edward replied looking a little unsure.

"That's good did you get to see the therapist?" Henry asked speaking for the first time.

"No, but she did tell me it was a she. Then she was hooked up to her train and without any real effort pulled it out of the yard." Edward said chuckling.

"It's amazing how she makes it look so easy because the same thing happened to me and Gordon when we had to pull her trains for the day." Henry said chuckling at Gordon's embarrassment.

"Now now Henry no one needs to know about that." Gordon told him.

"Don't worry Gordon, Molly already told us that you two got stuck and had to have help from Hiro." Edward told him and James burst into low but explosive laughter causing Gordon more embarrassment.

"What's so funny James?" A voice asked causing James to reverse back into his birth in fright.

"N-nothing Erna." He sputtered out to the Bavarian S 3/6.

"Really? Because it seemed like something was funny if it caused you to laugh so hard." She said unconvinced.

"W-well I w-was laughing at Gordon and Henry needing help to take your trains." James said still in fright.

"Well that's nothing to laugh about. Would you like to try to take one of my trains?" She asked him.

"N-no." He replied simply.

"Then you have no reason to laugh do you?" She asked him eyes narrowed.

"N-no." James said.

"Then apologize to Gordon and Henry." Erna told him.

James sighed, "I'm sorry Henry, and I'm sorry Gordon."

"Very good James." She told him. Then she saw Gordon smirking, "Wipe that smirk off you face Gordon." Causing him to drop his smirk quicker then he could blink. At this she smirked in humor. "Where's Percy?" She asked confused at not seeing him.

"He's asleep." Edward told her.

"He had a tough day huh?" She asked as she pulled into her birth.

"Yeah I still can't understand how you can pull those heavy loads day after day." Edward said.

"Comes from what I've been through." She told him emotionlessly.

"Oh sorry." He said feeling stupid.

"Don't worry about it." She told him, "So Percy's coming? That's nice is Rosie going to be his date?" She chuckled.

"It's not going to be a date!" Percy yelled waking up with his face beet red.

"I don't know Percy you two looked pretty close today." Erna teased.

"W-we had to be hooked up together." Percy stuttered face still red as a cherry.

"You had to or did you want to?" Erna asked.

"W-was it that obvious?" Percy asked embarrassed.

"Honestly yes. Really it was more obvious then Emily and Thomas." Erna told him.

"Oh." Percy said blushing.

"But don't worry Percy I don't think she noticed." Erna told him and he sighed in relief.

"Oh that's good I'd hate for her to find out and for me to be embarrassed." He said.

"The time will come Percy when she will find out, but it's up to you if that time is chosen by you or by someone else." Erna warned him.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." He told her and she smiled.

Erna looked into the sky to see it was getting dark, "Well boys I better head out to go finish some stuff up. See you at the Docks" She told them as she puffed out of the shed.

"Bye see you later." Edward called as she disappeared. "Well I guess we better start heading out to." He said as he pulled out of his birth.

"Yeah let's get going." Gordon confirmed.

The 4 engines arrived at the docks to see it barren of cars, trucks, flatbeds and coaches.

"Bust my buffers!" Gordon exclaimed, "I've never seen the docks so barren!"

"Well we had to make room for everyone." Cranky said from above.

"How many are coming?" Percy asked curiously

"Almost the whole island it appears." A voice from behind them said.

The four engines recognized it immediately, "Sir you're here?" They asked all of them were confused.

"Yes Dowager Hatt heard all the fuss about this story Erna is telling." Sir Topham Hatt replied as the older green wearing Hatt appear next to him.

"Oh I always enjoy a good story!" She exclaimed.

"Well don't we all?" He said and the four engines nodded in unison. Then Sir Topham Hatt walked up to Edward and began to talk quietly, "Actually one of the main reason's I'm here is because Erna convinced me to let Spencer come as well and I'm here to help keep an eye on him."

Edward's eyes widened in shock at this. Why hadn't she told him of this? And why did she want Spencer to come anyway he knew why she was talking to him again, but why invite him to something that was important to her. "I understand sir. Though I was not told of this." He whispered back.

"I wonder why? Still keep an eye on him as well." Sir Topham Hatt told him slightly surprised. Edward replied by nodding back. Satisfied Sir Topham Hatt pulled back and walked back to him mother, "Now I think we should make our way to some seats. Right mother?"

"Oh of course dear." She said as they made their way to some seats that were on a crate.

"Arr har harr looks like we go some early arrivers." A voice said from in front of them as Salty and Porter came into view.

"Yeah we didn't want to miss anything." Percy said.

"Are you sure you want to be hearing this story Percy some of her stories can be mighty scary?" Porter asked.

"How scary?" Percy asked now nervous.

"Scary enough to make Salty not want the lights turned out in his shed." Cranky said from above chuckling making Percy begin to shake.

"I was not afraid I just wanted the light on that on time." Salty protested with a blush of embarrassment.

"Sure you did." Porter chuckled next to him.

Seeing Percy's condition and the fact that the three dock workers weren't helping him Edward decided to consul the little tank engine, "Don't worry Percy I'm sure Erna would have let you know this was going to be a scary story if she didn't think you could handle it."

At hearing this Percy stopped shaking, "You're right Edward. It was silly of me to be scared." Percy replied with a smile.

"Of course Percy." Edward said.

They waited for the next hour to for all the other engines to arrive. The first to arrive after them of course were Toby and Mavis. Then came Molly and Rosie the latter of which pulled up next to Percy who blushed, but smiled in delight causing Molly to chuckle. Then came all some of the other engines like Belle and Flynn, Stanly, Rian, Duck, Hiro, and Charlie as well as a few others. The last to arrive however caused a few eyes to blink and engines to mumble. Before any complaints could be voiced though their storyteller arrived, but she wasn't alone, with her was Henrietta.

"Ah good to see you all. Is this everyone?" Erna asked looking around and smiling when she saw that Spencer had arrived.

"It would seem so Erna." Cranky answered.

"Arr what's in the coach?" Salty asked.

"I am not just a coach I'm a lady as well." Henrietta told him.

"Yes you are Henrietta." Toby said causing her to smile.

"Sorry lassie, I meant to disrespect." Salty apologized.

"You're ok Salty." Henrietta said forgiving him.

"Thank you lassie, but what are you carrying?" Salty asked.

As if to answer this men and women appeared out of the coach carrying large and small black cases. "This is your story." Erna told them and as she expected got a blank look. Sighing she began to explain, "The story I'm going to tell you is best experienced with instruments and the musicians from Sodor's music club were happy to help me." She explained.

"What story are you telling us?" Asked Percy excitedly.

"In due time Percy." She chuckled causing Percy to blush in embarrassment at his hastiness. "Now while they set up I'll explain why I'm telling you this story." She said gesturing to the musicians who were already setting up. "Now this story is one that my father told many years ago after I was first modified and I have held it close to my heart as I once held him." Her eyes started to water and Edward moved to comfort her, but she shook her head signaling she was alright, "I am going to tell you all this because despite my less than warm welcome to this island I have found in it a second home almost a second Fatherland. All of you have helped me find this in this island and I want to thank you so much. I also feel that in light of recent events I have been reminded that despite Thomas's survival we all must leave this world at some time, so I wish to pass this onto the next generation." She finished with tears going down her cheeks and a smile.

"I think I can say that we all would like to thank you for coming here in the first place Erna your presence has certainly brightened up this island in more ways than one." Sir Topham Hatt said standing up and all the other engines nodded and gave Erna a smile who blushed at being the center of so much attention.

"Thank you sir." She replied smiling. She glanced over to see that the orchestra was ready. "Now let us get on with the story." She said. "Now before I begin some parts of this story are a bit frightening or at least I found them to be in my youth, so if anyone would like to leave now please do." She told them.

Percy began to be nervous at hearing that Erna had been frightened by this story and contemplated leaving, but he looked over at Rosie and saw that she wasn't leaving. I have to show her I'm brave he told himself as he turned back to Erna.

"No one? Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Erna said smirking. "This is the story of Peter and the Wolf."

"Bah what's so scary about a wolf?" James said.

"You shall soon find out." Erna chuckled darkly, "Now as I was sating before James interrupted this version of the story is different from the one I was told, but is still a good story. The musicians are here because the best way to experience this play is through the music. Now there're seven characters in this story and each are represented by an instrument. Peter is represented by the string quartet, Sasha the bird is represented by the flute, Sonia the duck by an oboe, Ivan the cat is represented by a clarinet, Grandpa is represented by a bassoon, the hunters by kettle drums, and finally the wolf is represented by the French horn." She said gesturing to each musician who in turn played their respective instrument. The French horn got biggest reaction of all however as she saw all the engines shiver uncomfortably.

"Now let us begin. Our story starts with brave little Peter going to capture the wolf, but his grandfather felt that it was too dangerous since he was only 6 years old and carried him back to the cabin. Peter still dreamed of capturing the wolf however and when his grandfather fell asleep he slipped out of the cabin in went in to the forest to find the wolf."

"No." Percy gasped and everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Yes indeed." Erna smirked, "Soon Peter was joined by Sasha the bird, Sonia the duck, and Ivan the cat joined them as well." She said pausing between each one to let the musicians play.

"Then Ivan started arguing with Sasha and they made a lot of noise. Peter was able to get them to stop and he told Ivan he should be ashamed of himself and he told Sasha Ivan was sorry. Soon they all settled down and began to hunt the wolf again." Then she paused dramatically as the French horns began to play their ominous tune. "Then the wolf who had been behind them in the trees suddenly darted out and began to chase Sonia."

All the other engines gasped, "Run Sonia." Some of them said.

"Oh run she did. Sonia was so frightened that she began to run back and forth, this way and that to try to escape the wolf. The others tried to help and called for her to run into a hollow tree. But poor Sonia wasn't fast enough and all they could find of her was a little green feather that had floated down to the snow." Erna continued.

All the engines gasped in shock Sonia the little duck was no more. Next to Percy, Rosie was shaking a bit. "Are you ok Rosie?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah I'm just a little sad for Sonia." She said.

"So am I." He agreed.

"Are you not scared?" She asked.

"I'm a little scared, but not much." He said though truthfully he was shaking internally, but he wanted to be brave for Rosie.

"Wow Percy you're so brave." She told him and he blushed.

"T-thanks Rosie." He stuttered his face beet red.

"No problem Percy." She told him as Erna resumed the story.

"Determined not to let this crime go unpunished Sasha and Peter came up with a plan. They found a tree and Peter made a lasso with his rope, then Sasha threw it over a tree branch. Peter then climbed up to the branch and held on tightly to the other end of the rope. They didn't have to wait long for the wolf however as he soon came running into the clearing. He was in such a hurry he didn't see Peter and his rope and before he knew what was happening, Peter had him hooked by the tail and was holding on for dear life. The wolf then began to struggle mightily and Sasha tried to help Peter. Then the rope sawing back and forth along the branch began to fray. Fly Sasha fly for help! Peter called to him and he flew off to find it. Then when things were looking there blackest Peter looked down and saw the hunters. Sasha had brought help at last. However by the time the hunters reached Peter he an Ivan had already managed to tie the wolf up. So Peter and Ivan turned out to be heroes. They tied the wolf to a pole and paraded him through the village and all the villagers cheered." She told them.

"Wow what a great story." Henry said.

"Oh it's now quite done yet Henry." She told him, "Everyone was happy except Sasha he had lost his friend Sonia. However when he went back to the hollowed tree and found Sonia hiding inside and was safe after all. Now everyone was happy well everyone, but the wolf." Erna finished. She was met by cheers and applause causing her to blush at the attention.

"That was a great story Erna." Sir Topham Hatt said clapping.

"Thank you sir." Erna replied. Soon the applause died down, "I also have another story, but unfortunately you younger one's will have to go to bed now especially you Percy you have the mail train later." Erna told them.

"Aww." The younger engines groaned but were soon on their way.

Erna smiled and shook her head as she watched them go then turned her tension back to the remaining engines, "Now this story is much shorter than the last one despite it having happy ending. This story is about one of my many brushes with death during the great conflict thirty years ago. If there are any who don't wish to hear my story I will not hold it against you." She said and to her surprise. "Very well then." She sighed.

"I was chugging along one day in early spring 1944. I was heading to a station that was a few miles from an airfield. When suddenly from out of the clouds above came two red nosed aircraft that were heading straight for me. I raced to get to anywhere that had any antiaircraft batteries. It was in vain however as anywhere with AAA was too far away to reach before the two aircraft would reach me." She told them and all of the engines listened intensely.

"Within minutes the red nosed planes were upon me. Then they opened fire on me. I was scared as I heard the bullets impact the ground as they got closer. Then I heard them chime against one of my metal boxcars. I found it strange that they made such a weird noise at them time and still do. Oh sorry I'm getting of topic." She blushed a little embarrassed.

"So then the planes flew over me with a whoosh. I watched as they turned back toward me and I saw them come at me head on, I felt like those were going to be my final moments as I watched their wings flash and the bullets climb their way up the track towards me. Then suddenly I heard a loud boom that I recognized as one of our cannons. I looked up to see a lone gray plane come down on my attackers. I watched as his wings and propeller lit up as he fired and the rounds slammed into one of the red nosed aircraft. I watched as it puffed smoke and the pilot ejected with his parachute deploying. Then the pilotless plane careened into the ground to the left of me with an explosion. I was lucky to only get slightly hit from some debris. I was grateful to the pilot, but then I watched in horror as I saw the other plane who had broken off his attack on me got behind my savior. My horror was short lived as I watched him effortlessly turn the tables on his opponent and shoot him down as well. Despite what he tried to do to me I was happy to see him deploy his parachute as well. Then I watched delightedly as the pilot performed a few tricks for me while he escorted me to the station then rocked his wings in salute as he went back to his airfield. I later met him when I was waiting for the supplies to be unloaded and thanked him greatly." She finished.

"Wow I never knew you went through that Erna." Edward said in awe of what she had been through.

"Yeah I don't really like to talk about my past that much, but I felt like you guys deserved something more exciting than the other story." She replied, then chuckled, "It's funny I still have that scar on my boiler from that day. I keep it to remind myself of it and to remember how close I came that day." She said gesturing to her left side where you could see a slight imperfection on her boiler. Then she yawned, "Well I had better get to bed got that early train in the morning with Molly. But my story has a lesson in it as well even when someone does something bad to you or someone you care about its ok to be angry with them, but you also have to be able to forgive them like I forgave my attackers." She told them and glanced at Spencer giving him a wink. Then she made her way out of the docks with Henrietta.

All the other engines and Sir Topham Hatt followed soon after since they had a very busy day tomorrow. Spencer however was the last to leave, but he left with a smile on his face. He was sad to hear about Erna almost getting killed, but he was happy she told the story with a hidden meaning. He didn't think he should be forgiven, but he would take it if they would give it. I wish I could do more though he thought as he made his way back to his shed.

 **How was it? Please let me know in your review and what I can do to improve. Also do you guys think I should change one of the genres to Romance and do you think I should move the rating to T instead of M? Please leave your answer in a review or PM me. Next chapter will either be up before the first of the new year or the first week of the new year.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I'm back. Yep it's that crazy hunting panther again. I'll not bore you with the details as to why I was gone till the end so please enjoy the next chapter of Spencer's Big Mistake.**

Emily puffed happily down the tracks of Portum as she pulled a short train with Thomas's new wheels along with some other equipment for the Portum Steamworks. In the week since she had gotten here with Thomas she had helped take trains around Portum along with getting the parts that were for Thomas's repairs. It was hard at first to get to sleep without Thomas next to her, but now the shed Sir Beret had ordered built was finally finished so she could sleep closer to him and she also talked to him before bed which helped calm her. It also helped that while she was here Mr. Beret put her to work alongside the rest of the Portum engines. They were a strange group to be sure, but they reminded her of Sodor and what her friends were like there.

Hart and Ben reminded her of Bill and Ben, while Steve reminded her of Hiro. Vienna reminded her of Victor and a little bit of Rosie when she was a bit possessive of Thomas. Gilroy reminded her of Percy, and Karolis reminded her a little bit of Gordon except instead of boasting about himself he boasted about Lilli's beauty. Bobby reminded her of Victor of course while Lilli reminded her of a mix of James and Molly if one could imagine that. Finally, there was Logan and Sapphire. Those two reminded her of Thomas and herself before they had got together. She would chuckle every time she would see Logan stop whatever he was doing to say hi to Sapphire or to do whatever she asked. It would remind her of what Thomas and her had been like so long ago.

Logan wasn't the only one to act differently when his love was around. On a few occasions Emily had seen Sapphire watch Logan's retreating form even after he had left her sight and whenever she would have a frown it would turn upside-down at the sight of Logan.

Emily was jostled from her thoughts as she saw the Portum Steamworks come into view. She smiled at the thought of seeing her love again and sped up. She entered to Steamworks to see Bobby working on Gilroy who had some hay in his funnel.

"Hello Emily." Gilroy said which caused Bobby to look behind him to see her.

"Hello Gilroy." Emily said then giggled at seeing the hay sticking out of his funnel, "Ya know Gilroy hay is for horses not for engines."

Gilroy chuckled at her jab, "Tell that to the kids who threw it into my funnel."

"I will if I find them." Emily joked.

"Hello Emily." Bobby said seeing that their conversation was over.

"Hello Bobby." Emily replied.

"Did you get the new wheels for Thomas?" He asked in his Portuguese accent.

"Of course and I also got the other equipment as well." Emily answered gesturing to the line of trucks behind her.

"Excellent then we can finally get Thomas his new wheels." Bobby said.

A few minutes later all the equipment and Thomas's wheels were unloaded from the trucks and the hay was taken out of Gilroy's funnel. Emily watched as they took Thomas's old mangled wheels off and put them in the scrap pile. Then they began to slowly put Thomas's shiny new blue wheels on him.

Emily smiled as she saw them safely secured to his body. Her smiled faltered a little though when she saw that the rest of his body still looked mangled. Seeing her frown Bobby decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry Emily in a few short weeks Thomas will be back with you good a new." He told her.

"I know," She sighed, "It's just hard seeing him like this."

"I understand Emily it's natural for you to feel this way. I know it may not be much, but I might have something to cheer you up." Bobby said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well that Fat Controller called and asked Sir Beret to make a few adjustments to Thomas's wheels." Bobby told her.

"Why!? Isn't he good just the way he is!?" She yelled.

"Of course he is, but the Fat Controller remembered that Thomas's brakes have failed him in the past so he requested to have his wheels have stronger breaks that's all I swear." Bobby told her quickly not wanting to be biffed.

Hearing it was a good change and that it wouldn't affect his appearance Emily calmed down, "I understand sorry for yelling at you." She told him.

"I forgive you Emily." He replied.

Then one of the workers came out of the office, "Emily, Sir Beret needs you to go help Logan at the shunting yards he has a train to take to Hockwald yards and Sir Beret wants you to go with him."

"Ok then I'll depart immediately." Emily told him as she began to back out of the works.

"See you tonight Emily?" Bobby called.

"You know it." Emily whistled back.

"See you then." He replied with his own whistle along with Gilroy.

Emily made her way the shunting yards where Ben, Hart and hopefully Logan were. She soon reached the yards and found Logan being hooked up to a goods train while Ben and Hart were arguing again.

"Hello Emily!" Logan whistled happily. Ben and Hart took notice to this and whistled as well before going back to their argument.

"Hello Logan. Hello Hart and Ben." She replied.

"What brings you here?" Ben asked.

"I'm here to help Logan with his train." Emily replied.

"Ah I see." He replied.

"So where's this train going?" Hart asked.

"Hockwald." Logan smiled.

"HOCKWALD!?" Hart and Ben exclaimed.

Emily smiled knowing why they were so surprised. Hockwald was the closest yard to Sapphire's branch line.

"That's right." Logan said smugly.

"Oh that's no fair." Ben groaned.

"You're right it's not a fair it's a yard." Logan chuckled along with Emily.

"You know what I mean." Ben said unamused.

"Yeah I know, but we have to leave or we'll be late." He told them as Emily got hooked up. "I'll be sure to tell her you said hello." Logan said.

"I wish I could tell her in person." Hart grumbled as he watched Logan and Emily puff out of the yards.

Emily and Logan puffed cheerfully down the main line as they made their way to Hockwald yards. "So how has your extra practicing been going?" Emily asked Logan.

"Um pretty well." Logan told her. It was not lost upon the two that the race Sapphire was setting up could be any day. Logan didn't want to be humiliated by Vienna so he was practicing as much as he could.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well it's just that no matter how hard I practice or try I can't change the fact that Vienna's model is built for more speed than mine." He sighed.

"I know it may seem like that, but you have a chance. There were a few times on the island of Sodor that an engine that shouldn't have won the race because of their model did." Emily told him.

"Really?" Logan asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "Yes. Thomas once beat James in a race to Brendam Docks and Edward once beat Spencer in a race to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's home on Sodor."

"Wow that sounds amazing." Logan said in awe.

"So you see that even a model built for more speed can be beaten by one not built for it." Emily told him.

"Yes I see now. I just have to try my best and I just might be able to beat Vienna. Now I can't wait for this race." Logan said.

"There you go, but first let's get these trucks to the yards." Emily said.

"Of course." Logan said.

They soon came to Hockwald yards and waited for their trucks to be unloaded. Then suddenly they heard frantic whistles. They looked in the direction they were coming from to see Sapphire racing towards them.

"Logan!" Sapphire yelled.

"What is it Sapphire? What's going on? What's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.

"I got Vienna to agree to the race!" She exclaimed happily.

"Y-you did?" Logan asked nervously.

"Yes isn't it exciting! Now I can see how fast you are!" She replied.

"When is the race going to be?" Emily asked.

"Later today!" Sapphire answered.

"Today!?" Logan exclaimed.

"Sorry Logan it was the only way she would accept." She replied.

"I guess it can't be helped." Logan said.

"There is one other little thing." She said guiltily.

"It can't be that bad what is it?" Logan said.

"Well I promised her if she won that you would get Gilroy to kiss her back." She told him looking down.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, "How the heck am I supposed to do that!?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd have a good chance of winning." She said sadly.

Logan was still mad at her, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at her it just wasn't in him, "Ok I guess I have no choice then. If she gets that if she wins what do, I get if I win?"

"Well I was going to give you your own prize." She told him slightly blushing.

Logan didn't think it was possible, but the moment she told him she would give him a prize if he won all the anger he had immediately disappeared. "I-I guess that's a fair trade." He said blushing madly.

"So you're not mad anymore?" She asked hopefully.

"No I was just shocked." He told her. "But what kind of prize would it be?"

"If you win I'll show you." She winked before taking off down the line.

"Are you going to be ok Logan?" Emily asked as she watched Sapphire disappear.

"Yeah I'll be just fine." Logan said now really wanting to find out what the prize Sapphire mentioned would be.

"Well now it seems like you've got an incentive." Emily chuckled.

"I-I guess I do." Logan blushed.

"Well then let's race to get your ready then." Emily told him.

"Ok then." Logan nodded.

"Ok. 3, 2, 1 Go!" Emily yelled before speeding down the line while Logan struggled to catch up.

When they finally reached the finish point both of the engines were exhausted and catching their breaths.

"Well Logan if you don't win I'm sure you'll at least give Vienna a run for her money." Emily gasped.

"T-thanks." He wheezed out as they made their way to the water tower. The race had been closer than any other the two had had before. Emily had been in the lead for most of the race, but near the very end Logan had edged slightly ahead of her. Unfortunately, when they came to a hill Emily easily overtook him and reached the end first with Logan not far behind.

When they reached the water tower they saw Lilli getting a drink and whistled in greeting.

"Hello Lilli." They said.

"Ah hello my friends. It's such a nice day isn't it?" She replied in her Polish accent.

"Yes it is Lilli. How has your day been?" Emily answered.

"Oh it's been very good I saw a pair of birds dancing in the sky and singing together. How is your day?" Lilli told them.

"Well Thomas got his new wheels today so I'm very happy about that." Emily replied with a smile.

"Oh that's just wonderful your lover is getting better. I do hope he gets better soon I would very much like to meet him." Lilli exclaimed happily.

"Thank you and I will make sure you meet him before we leave." Emily replied.

"What about you Logan how's your day been?" She asked.

"Well it's been pretty good I have a race today." He told her.

"Oh a race against who?" Lilli asked curious.

"Um Vienna." He told her.

"What!? But. But she is much faster than you! Why her!?" Vienna exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't ask for it Sapphire set it up and I couldn't just not race after all the trouble she went to just get it set up." Logan explained to her.

"She really has your rapped around her buffers doesn't she?" Lilli smirked.

"I-I guess so." Logan blushed.

"Well I guess all I can do is wish you luck." Lilli sighed.

"Don't worry Lilli I've been helping him practice and he's gotten a lot better." Emily pitched in.

"Still Vienna's model is built for more speed than his. How can he beat her?" Lilli said.

"By using her obvious overconfidence against her." A voice said that caught all of the engines attention. They all looked down to see Sir Beret in front of them. "Now what is this that I hear about a race?" He asked tapping his foot on the ground waiting for an answer.

"Well um you see sir Sapphire set up a race between me and Vienna because she thought I was getting faster. I didn't want the race, but before I could tell her she had already left and today she told me was when the race was going to be." Logan confessed.

"And was this race going to be during work time?" Sir Beret asked raising an eyebrow.

"No sir of course not." Logan replied.

"Then I have no problem with it." He told them.

"Thank you sir. Um sir what did you mean before?" Logan asked.

"You mean about Vienna's overconfidence?" Sir Beret replied and Logan nodded.

"Well it's like Lilli said Vienna's model is better built for speed than yours and no one knows that better than Vienna herself. So you see she will think this will be an easy race and won't try very hard. It's like the tortoise and the hare." Sir Beret explained.

"What's that sir?" Asked Logan.

"Well you see as the story goes there was once a rabbit (which is what a hare is) who was the fastest in the forest. He had never lost a race and believed he never would. Then one day a tortoise came along and challenged him to a race. Believing in an easy victory the hare agreed. They went to the starting line and then the starting gun fired and they were off well the hare was at least the tortoise was barely past the starting line as he slowly walked ahead. Far ahead of the tortoise was the hare who ran until he was very far ahead of the tortoise. Thinking he had plenty of time the hare decided to take a nap. Unfortunately for the hare the tortoise soon passed him while he slept. Sometime later the hare heard cheering and woke up he looked towards the finish line to see the tortoise about to cross it. The hare quickly ran towards the finish line to keep himself from losing, but it was too late the tortoise crossed the finish line and won the race. So you see because of his overconfidence the hare lost the race and you might be able to exploit this to gain an advantage against Vienna. I have to get back to work now and you should too." Sir Beret told them before getting in his car and taking off.

"Wow I've never heard a story like that now I know I have a chance of beating Vienna." Logan smiled.

"See what did I tell you?" Emily said.

"I guess you were right." Logan chuckled.

"Well good luck in your race Logan. Karolis and I will be rooting for you." Lilli told him as she began to pull out of the station and blew her whistle in goodbye.

"Thanks Lilli I'll do my best." Logan replied while Emily and him blew their whistles in goodbye as well. Then the pair went over to the water tower to get what they came here for.

"Well now what do we do?" Emily asked him after they got their drinks.

"Well I think we should go back to the sheds since our work is done for the day. I want to get some rest before the race." Logan replied.

"Ok then let's head back." She nodded.

The pair of engines puffed back to the sheds and found Gilroy waiting for them with a very cross expression.

"Logan." He growled out.

"Um hello Gilroy what seems to be the problem?" Logan asked nervously despite knowing why Gilroy would be so mad at him.

"Oh nothing. Except the fact that Vienna shared some rather surprising news with me earlier today." Gilroy replied glaring.

"What did she say?" Logan asked hoping it was something other than what Sapphire had told him what Vienna would get if she won.

"Well she came up to me when I was preparing to hook up to a goods train and told me you and her were having a race today." Gilroy explained.

"Did she now?" Logan gulped.

"Yes she did and from what Sapphire told her if she wins you would have to get me to kiss her back on the lips." He growled shaking in anger.

"Now calm down Gilroy I just found out about this a few hours ago. If I had known about what the end result would be if I lost, I wouldn't have let this happen." Logan told him.

"Oh don't give me that lie Logan! I know that you love Sapphire and if she begged you to puff off a cliff for her you would!" Gilroy yelled. "Now I don't want your apology I want to know how you're going to get me out of this mess?"

"Well besides me winning I've got no idea." Logan told him.

"Well that's just great." Gilroy grumbled.

"I don't see why you're complaining you get to experience something not everyone gets to." An Australian voice said. The three engines turned to see it was Steve who was coming back from pulling the express.

"Well it would be a lot easier if she wasn't so forceful." Gilroy groaned.

"Oh quit your complaining if you don't want to have to kiss her then help Logan beat her." Steve told him.

Gilroy began a rebuke, but sighed seeing the truth in Steve's words. "Fine then what can we do to help slow Logan here win?"

Logan frowned at Gilroy's insult but decided to let it go, "Well Sir Beret told us to use her overconfidence against her."

"Yes that could work we all know that she considers herself the one of the fastest in Portum and far faster than you. But how do we exploit this? We all know that if she wins Gilroy will be giving her a kiss which she won't easily pass up." Steve asked.

The four engines though about this for a few minutes, then Emily spoke up, "Then we use that against her as well."

"How? Steve just explained that Vienna will be too driven to get that kiss from Gilroy to let herself fall to overconfidence and become like the hare in the Tortoise and the Hare." Logan asked confused.

"Well you see sometimes on the Island of Sodor when I was taking a train it could get very boring and the only thing I had to look forward to was seeing Thomas. Sometimes I would have daydreams or think about him so much that I would begin to slow down a little bit and my driver would have to snap me out of it. So you see if we can get Vienna excited enough about kissing Gilroy then her thoughts may drift to that and she will begin to slow down if she perceives the kiss as indefinite." Emily explained.

"Oh I get it now." Logan nodded in understanding.

"Ok I guess that's the plan, but how do make it so that that's the only thing that's on her mind?" Steve asked.

"Well whenever I had a wash down it would always leave Thomas speechless, so maybe we can use that and get Gilroy to look all spiffy." Emily answered blushing slightly.

"That could work I know that Vienna always tries to catch Gilroy having a wash down and just watches him. It's actually kind of creepy." Steve told them.

"Just imagine how I feel." Gilroy shivered.

"I don't have to you talk about it enough I don't want to experience it." Steve told him.

"Ok we're getting a bit off topic." Logan said.

"You're right. So is that the plan then making Gilroy irresistible?" Steve said.

"If he's ok with that." Emily said before glancing at Gilroy.

Gilroy thought about it for a minute then sighed before nodding, "Ok let's do it then."

"Emily you're a girl and you know a lot more about looking pretty then us. How are we going to do this?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you how." She smiled making Gilroy start to have second thoughts as she began to tell them what they were going to do to him.

Later that day all of the engines except Vienna and Gilroy were gathered at Queen Anne Station. All of them were excited for the race that would take place. It had been a long time since they had had a race and everyone was placing bets. Lilli, Sapphire, Karolis, Steve and Emily were rooting for Logan. Those rooting for Vienna were Ben and Hart. The engines weren't the only one's excited by the race many of the citizens of Portum had heard about the race and were along the tracks ready to cheer on the two racers.

Speaking of the racers there was still one missing Vienna the mixed traffic engine. Some of the spectators were starting to get impatient waiting for the violet engine. "Oh where could she be." Sapphire groaned looking up at the clock. "I told her 5:00 and it's 5:03."

"It is strange for her to be late considering she was so boastful about how she would easily win this race when I saw her earlier today." Lilli commented.

"Maybe she's just scared." Karolis pondered.

"Of what?" Lilli asked looking at him confused.

"I don't know something really I was just pondering." Karolis answered blushing in embarrassment.

Lilli shook her head, "You see you opened your big mouth without thinking again. But at least you look cute with all that red on your face."

Karolis blushed even deeper, "T-thanks Angel." He stuttered.

"No problem love." Lilli giggled.

"But seriously where is Vienna?" Karolis asked.

"Did someone say my name?" An Austrian accent asked as a violet engine rolled into the station.

"It's about time Vienna you're 5 minutes late and I thought you were always on time." Sir Beret said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry sir I had one last job to finish." Vienna apologized.

"I guess your tardiness can be excused then." He replied.

"So where is my little Gilroy then?" Vienna asked glancing around not seeing her beloved tank engine.

"I'm right here Vienna." A voice said from outside the station.

Vienna looked to see Gilroy puff into the station and then her jaw dropped. Gilroy was sparkling from his front to his back buffers and each of his buffers sparkled as well. To put it he was what she saw in her dreams. She smiled in delight soon Gilroy would be hers.

"It was nice of you to get yourself ready for me Gilroy." Vienna chuckled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Vienna you have to win the race first." Gilroy warned her.

"Oh don't worry Gilroy I'll make this race quick and when I get back you can give me that kiss." She winked.

Logan you had better win this race or I'll never forgive you! Gilroy thought to himself. "We shall see." He told her before going to join the other engines.

"Yes we shall." She chuckled to herself before getting on the line next to Logan. "You ready to lose Logan?"

"Who says I'm going to lose? I plan on winning." Logan replied.

"And how do you plan to win little tank engine?" She chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Logan told her.

"Whatever you have no chance." She said taking what he said as a bluff.

A few minutes later everything was ready and Sir Beret stepped in front of the two racers. "Ok now I want a nice clean race that means no name calling, not switching tracks, and no cheating. Remember no matter who wins both of you have fun. Now the race will be from here to Cromwell Station, then to the shunting yards and then finally to Montgomery Bridge. You will only be allowed to stop to get water and coal. Now are you both ready?" Both engines nodded, "Alright then." He said taking out his whistle, "On your marks. Get Set. GO!" Sir Beret blew his whistle loudly and the two engines were off kicking up dust as they sped out of the station. The other engines blew their whistles in encouragement for the engine they were rooting for.

Logan and Vienna rounded the bend neck and neck, but Logan saw that because her model was built for more speed she was pulling ahead. As he watched her pull away he hoped in his mind that Emily's plan worked. He knew though that he had to play his part otherwise it didn't matter that she was distracted. With this in mind he began puffing even faster. He came to a hill and struggled up it until he got to the top. In the distance he could see Vienna speeding along. I have to keep closing the distance he thought to himself as he rocketed down the hill.

Up ahead Vienna was flying down the tracks cheerfully. That silly little engine he really thought he could beat me in a race she chuckled. Well at least I get something other than bragging rights she smiled. I get what I've been ever since I first laid eyes on Gilroy. A kiss on the lips from my little cherry. Won't be long now I'm coming Gilroy she thought to herself as she raced through Cromwell station.

A few minutes later Logan puffed through the very same station Vienna had. I really hope Emily's plan works and she starts slowing down or I'll never catch up to her let alone pass her he thought to himself as he continued to puff along the tracks. He puffed up hills and rocketed down them, but even from the top of the hills he couldn't see Vienna anywhere near him. He sighed and continued on as he puffed through another station.

Up ahead Vienna began to feel thirsty. I don't want to run out of steam even if I am faster than Logan. With these thoughts in mind she started to slow down a bit in case she saw a water tower. A few minutes later she found one and began to slow down even more so that she didn't pass it. She crept to a stop and her fireman got out to fill up her water tank. I hope this doesn't take too long she thought. Ah who am I kidding I've got all the time in the world Logan must be miles away she chuckled.

Unfortunately, Vienna was wrong her slowing down so as not to miss the water tower had allowed Logan to gain some ground on her and her stopping to get water had increased the amount of ground he gained. Logan began to climb another hill he huffed and he puffed and finally he reached the top. He looked out over the commanding view the hill granted him and to his joy in the distance he could make out a violet colored square in the distance. That must be Vienna he thought she must have stopped to take on water. I can make it! I can pass her! With these thoughts Logan began to push himself harder as he rocketed down the hill. Within minutes he could see Vienna more clearly. However, his thoughts of passing her were soon swept away as she started up again and sped away from him.

Seeing that he wasn't going to pass her this time he decided to get some water so that he didn't run out later. I really hope she starts slowing down soon or she'll be too far ahead of me to matter. He soon was done taking on water quickly sped after Vienna. He raced through stations and past crossings. After a while he found he was coming up on the shunting yards. I can't believe the race is half over and I haven't seen even a glimpse of Vienna since she took on water. He began to think that he would never catch up to her again. Then he heard cheering from the workers who yelled words of encouragement.

"You can do it Logan!"

"You can make it you're halfway there!"

"Show that Violet engine who's boss!"

Their words of encouragement made Logan's funnel heat up with pride. Not wanting to let them down he blew his whistle and took off with renewed vigor determined not to lose to Vienna.

Vienna had something else motivating her of course. As she puffed through a station, thoughts of her darling Gilroy began to fill her funnel. Maybe he would finally accept her feelings and they could live happily ever after. They may even be able to share a shed together. She squealed with glee as similar thoughts began to fill her funnel. Unknown to her however her thoughts began to cause her to slow down.

Logan puffed his way up the hill and then raced down it trying as hard as he could to close the distance between him and Vienna. We're getting close to Montgomery Bridge, so if she is slowing down I should be seeing her any minute now. Soon enough his thoughts were correct as he came down another hill he could see Vienna not too far ahead of him.

Oh thank goodness. I can't believe Emily's plan actually worked. He thought to himself. Before speeding up even more as he closed the distance even faster. He soon passed her and raced down the tracks trying to put as much distance as he could between them. He soon came to a hill and once he reached the top he could see the top of Montgomery Bridge in the distance. He rushed down the hill hoping to get there before Vienna snapped out of her trance.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time for Vienna soon came to the hill he had just rushed down minutes before. At the speed she was going she was unable to climb the hill very quickly. Sensing more resistance than usual she snapped out of her thoughts of Gilroy and began to increase her speed. She soon reached the top and saw Montgomery Bridge in the distance as Logan had. However, she soon saw that there were puffs of steam coming from ahead of her as well. Then she realized that Logan must have passed her while she was having thoughts of Gilroy. She was livid that she had allowed this to happen. She increased her speed to as quick as she could go and tore down the hill as she raced to the bridge.

At the bridge the rest of the engines and Sir Beret waited for the two competitors. Sir Beret had set up a camera in case it looked like a tie. In the distance they could see puffs of steam coming towards them, but they couldn't tell if it was Vienna or Logan. Most of the engines especially Gilroy hopped the steam belonged to Logan. The tension was killing them all, then suddenly an engine appeared from around the corner on the opposite side of the bridge. They all squinted as to most of the engines belief it was Logan. Sapphire, Lilli, Gilroy, Steve, Emily and Karolis cheered in delight, while Hart and Ben groaned in displeasure. Then from behind Logan appeared a violet blur which could only be Vienna. Logan's supporters gasped in shock before warning him and telling him to speed up. They saw Logan glance behind him before he pushed himself forward with everything he had. Behind him Vienna was closing the distance at an unprecedented speed. They both raced through the finish line so quickly no one knew who had won.

Logan and Vienna slowed to a halt as they tried to get their breaths back. Sir Beret went over to the camera and retrieved the photo it had taken. He took out his monocle and began to examine the photo. After a few minutes he walked over to Vienna and Logan before stopping in front of them.

"Attention everyone! I have the photo that shows the winner of this amazing race." At his voice everyone fell silent.

"It is with no bias and not favoritism that I announce that the winner is…. Vienna!" At this announcement Vienna screamed in joy along with Hart and Ben. Logan felt his boiler drop while everyone else was simply stunned.

After a few moments Logan found his voice and began to speak, "Well good race Vienna."

"You too Logan you almost had me at the end." Vienna said with a surprising sense of humility.

"So when did you want your kiss from Gilroy?" He asked.

"Sometime today hopefully." She chuckled winking at Gilroy causing him to shutter.

"Uh sure I'll try to find a way to get him to kiss you." Logan said a little uncertain.

"Ok then well I'm going to go get a drink." She replied before puffing away.

"I'm glad you tried your best even if you lost." A voice said causing Logan to glance to where it came from and saw Emily and Sapphire coming towards him.

"Thanks." He muttered still feeling down about his loss.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Logan." Sapphire told him looking down.

"Don't feel bad Sapphire I'm the one who agreed to the race even though there was a large chance of me losing." Logan told her trying to comfort her.

"But I'm the one who set up the race in the first place." She argued back.

"That may be true, but I don't hold it against you. Your one of my best friends and I could never be mad at you." He told her.

"Aww thanks Logan." She said then she had a thought, "Ya know even though you lost I think you still should get a prize Logan."

"R-really?" Logan blushed.

Sapphire nodded, "Now close your eyes."

"O-ok." He stuttered as he closed his eyes. He waited a few seconds before he felt something warm push against his cheek for a few seconds before pulling away. He opened his eyes to see Sapphire blushing slightly though he was no better with his face beat red.

"I-I'll see you back at the sheds." She told him giving a smile before puffing away.

"Emily." He gaped.

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

"You know all the hills, turns and other stuff I went through in the race?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied confused.

"It was totally worth it." He told her.

"I'm sure it was." Emily chuckled.

Later that night Emily made her way to the Steamworks. She puffed inside to see that Bobby was just getting ready for bed. She looked over to Thomas's and saw his new wheels were safely fitted and had been polished.

"Hello Emily." Bobby said once he noticed her.

"Hello Bobby." She replied with a smile.

"I see you're here to talk to Thomas." He said knowing why she was here.

"Yep I've got a lot to tell him." She nodded.

"I bet you do. Well I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight Emily." He smiled.

"Thank you. Goodnight Bobby." She nodded back as she watched him make his way to his own shed.

Seeing that she was now alone Emily sighed before looking up at Thomas. "Hello sweetie how are you?" Silence answered her. "Yah that's what I thought." She sighed. "I had a very interesting day today. First I brought your wheels which I guess you already knew that," She chuckled. "Then my friend Logan had a race against Vienna and almost won. However, he got a prize from the engine he has a crush on so I don't think he's feeling too bad. Then he had to get one of my other friends Gilroy whom Vienna has a crush on to kiss her." She remembered how Logan had gotten Vienna her kiss. When Gilroy was on the turn table he spun him till he was facing Vienna, then he biffed him into her and he ended up kissing Vienna. It was funny til Gilroy began to chase Logan for biffing him into Vienna.

Then Emily yawned sleepily and decided she had better rap this up. "Well I hope you enjoyed our conversation. I love you Thomas and I can't wait till you're all fixed up so I can show you how much I love you. Goodnight my Love." She told him before she made her way to her shed. She settled down and began drift away with dreams of her and Thomas filling her funnel.

 **How was that? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Now as for the reason I was gone for so long was (a) Writer's block, (b) not a lot of time to write, (c) I recently found that I have carpal tunnel syndrome so that limits how much I can type at times, and (d) I'm just lazy at times. Please leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or wish to inform me of any errors I didn't correct. Have a good day/ night.**


	9. Chapter 9

What's **this the Jagdpanther has updated this story has the world come to an end? No I've just gotten up off my butt and worked on it. Sorry about the long wait, but I had a job this summer and I also was doing a lot of other stuff. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'll tell you all more at the end.**

Lightning streaked across the sky before fading only to be replaced by the rumble of thunder. Rain smashed against anything out in the open from buildings to cars to even engines soaking them all in the water from the sky. The island of Sodor had been like this for three straight days now and Sir Topham hat grew worried that he would have to shut down most of the lines to prevent accidents. He turned away from his window and walked back over to his desk before sitting down in his chair. He had been very happy after seeing that Erna's stories had convinced some of the engines to forgive Spencer even if the silver engine himself couldn't do the same, but now with this foul weather his mood had begun to mirror it. He took out his pen and began to write on a piece of paper before another flash of lightning illuminated his office only to be followed by the boom of thunder that shook the building. He sighed before trying to write again only for the same thing to happen, but this time his light went off. The head of the railway groaned before pulling on his lamp only for it to stay the same. Growling in annoyance he got up and walked out of his office and to the platform.

Looking out across Knapford station he saw that many people were starting to go home even though Gordon and James were waiting with their coaches for passengers to embark. He hummed to himself before making his over to them. Looking around he saw that a good amount of rain water was in between the tracks, but what made him reach a decision about closing down the lines was when he looked at the signal tower and saw that it wasn't lit. 'That's it he thought to himself there are way too many dangers for all of my engines to be roaming the island. I'll need to send most of them back to their sheds and reschedule some of their jobs for tomorrow it may cost us some business, but as I always say safety comes first on my railway." The stout man nodded before speaking, "Ahem! I'm sorry to inform you all that in light of recent weather conditions all passenger trains will be suspended after the next trains depart until such time as weather conditions improve. Again I'm sorry to inform you of this, but safety comes first." Many of those in the station groaned and protested, but he was unmoved.

James and Gordon however were shocked by this news, but were grateful that they only had one more trip through this dreadful storm. Then they saw the Sir Topham hat turn to the two of them, "Once you are done with your trains you are to return to the sheds is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" They both exclaimed glad that they would be out of the rain.

"Very good then be sure to let anyone else you see as well especially Erna I don't care if she has been through worse I want everyone inside and out of this foul weather."

"Will do sir."

He nodded before going back into his office to see if he could get his phone to work.

At the docks Erna and Molly were waiting for Cranky to finish unloading their train as the storm raged around them, waves splashed against the edge of the docks with a few of them going over, small boats and large boats alike were thrown around by the waves and the screaming wind. It was taking a while for the train to be unloaded since Cranky had to deal with the roaring wind so Erna decided to talk to them about her therapy, "She's very nice and is a lot like the last one, but something's different about her that I can't put my buffer on."

"Has she gained your trust?" Salty asked over the wind as he pushed some trucks into a storage shed.

"Not fully, but she's getting there. I just feel that there's something she's hiding. I know that my previous views that no one does something without a hidden reason aren't as solid as they used to be, but I can't help but feel that way about most humans."

"We understand lassie once something's set in your mind it's hard to get it out."

"Thanks for understanding guys." Erna smiled before she heard a familiar whistle. "Hmm what's Edward doing here." She thought to herself as her favorite blue with red stripes colored engine rounded the corner ahead of her.

"After noon all." Edward said as he came to a halt the rainwater making his wheel's screech slightly.

"Afternoon Eddie what brings you down to the docks?"

"Sir Topham hat has ordered that all jobs aside from those at the shunting yard are to be suspended and that all engines are to return to their sheds even you dear." Edward told her. Erna frowned at hearing the terrible news, but she understood why Sir Topham hat had made his decision.

She sighed before looking at her boyfriend and nodding, "Alright then let's get back home." Then she turned towards the dockside trio, "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Of course lassie."

"Have a safe trip home."

Erna nodded before she Molly and Edward made their way out of the docks and towards home. However, they didn't go far before they ran into trouble. They had traveled through the pouring rain and whipping wind for a few minutes only to come across a trio of trees that lay across the tracks blocking their path. Knowing they couldn't get through this way they decided to backtrack and try the other way.

They returned to the docks and saw Spencer talking with Salty and Porter underneath the shelter. "Hi Spencer what are you doing here?" Molly asked since Spencer's shed was on the other side of the island.

"I was coming to the docks with a line of trucks when I was told that all jobs were canceled, so I brought the trucks here since I was close enough. However, when I was coming here some lightning struck a line of trees causing them to block the path back."

"What about the coast track?" Edward asked worriedly.

Salty shook his head, "Not a chance the wind would knock you straight off the tracks before you got more than a mile."

"Guess we're staying the night here then." Erna said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It would appear so, but at least we all have each other." Molly said as she got comfortable.

"And we also have the shelter to keep us dry." Edward said settling down next to Erna.

"Well that's just great for you guys, but what about me!? I'm stuck into the ground with my head in this storm!" Cranky yelled this was one of those times he didn't like being a crane.

"Oh I'm sorry Cranky I wish I could help you I truly do." Erna said she truly did wish she could help him, but she was just a steam engine she couldn't control the weather. Then she had an idea it wouldn't change his situation, but it would make him happier. "But if you can just weather this storm I'll tell you a story tomorrow morning while we wait for the tracks to be cleared."

This seemed to have the desired effect on him until he spoke again, "What kind of story?"

Erna sighed Cranky reminded her of a small child right now despite his sheer size, but it made some sense to her. She was a lot older than he was so he might as well be a very large child to her. "I'll tell you a very special story Cranky plus the two I'm going to tell the others tonight."

"Ok then, but don't forget." He yelled back through the storm.

"Don't worry I won't." She chuckled before turning back to the other engines who were waiting expectantly. "Very well let me think of a few." She sighed as she thought to herself, 'Honestly my stories are like cake is to human children for these engines.' Truthfully she didn't really need to think of the right stories she had been wanting to tell a pair of particular stories for a while now. She had noticed that Edward was starting to warm up to Spencer again, but he was still distant despite her telling him that she was just as much to blame for the accident as he was. Anyways now was the perfect time for her to make him see why he should forgive Spencer. "Ok I think I have them. They're not about me, but they are ones that I feel are appropriate in light of recent events."

She took a deep breath in before letting it out, "These both take place in the war that I fought in back in the 1940's. The only thing I will say of it is that it was long, brutal and fought for the wrong reasons, but despite all of this not everyone lost their humanity even when facing those who wanted to kill them and this is what these stories are about. This first one takes place in late 1943 on the western front. On one particular day the American air force sent a fleet of bombers to attack us. However, one of them was seriously injured by flak and had to break formation in an attempt to get back to England. They thought they were safe, but unknown to them they had flown over a German airfield and a Luftwaffe ace had seen them. He got into his plane and flew after them intent on shooting them down. Besides the fact that it was his job to shoot them down he also had another reason. He had lost his brother earlier in the war to the allies and he still wanted to pay them back. When he caught up to the plane he saw how badly they had been hit all their guns were knocked out and most of the crew had been injured. Disregarding that they were American and the fact his brother had been shot down he came up next to them in an attempt to help them. When he came up next to them all of the Americans that could see him were frightened they thought he was going to shoot them down and they would all die. However, he nodded to them and assured them that he wasn't going to hurt them. He got into formation with them to ensure that no one else would try to attack them since we had some captured bombers that were flown at times. He escorted them to the North Sea and they made it safely to England. So you see even enemies can put aside their differences and help each other."

"Arr that was a boiler warming story lassie, but where did you here that from?" Salty asked.

"One of the times I was taking supplies to a station near an airfield and one of the pilots told me about it, but he made me promise not to tell it to anyone until the war was over." Erna answered. She looked to see Edward in thought she smiled seeing that her story had gotten through to him, but she had one more story to tell. "And now for the second story we move to the ground. This one takes place in 1942 in the deserts of North Africa."

"Now at this time German and British forces were fighting back and forth across the rolling sand of the desert with neither having a clear advantage. Now this story is one of how revenge turned into compassion even in the horror that is war. During one particular battle a platoon of tanks encountered another platoon of tanks led by one of my friends Anton Zapero and I will be telling this story through his eyes."

"We woke up that morning and did our usual duties before we were ordered to move up to a small ridge and to watch the valley below for British tanks. We headed up there with about 5 tanks and stayed there for a few hours until at around 1030 we saw dust being kicked up in the distance we instantly knew that this meant that tanks were heading our way so we got ready for them. Soon enough we heard them rolling toward us and just as quickly we saw them closing on us. Once they got closer we could see that there were about ten British tanks heading towards us 3 were Matilda medium tanks, 4 were Covenanter light tanks and the other 3 were Crusader light tanks. We knew that the Matilda's would be trouble, but my one Panzer 3 carried a 50mm cannon with and if the Matilda's got close enough we could take them out. We also saw that below us were a few rock formations that they could hide behind if they got close enough, so we had to prevent them from reaching them. At about 1000 meters we opened fired on them and managed to take out two of the Covenanter's. After this they began to open fire on us, but they either missed or bounce of our armor. We continued to fire on them and managed to take out one of the Matilda's and one the Crusader's, but we ended up losing one of our tanks in the process. They then came to within 500 meters and we knocked out a third Covenanter, but then they reached the rock formations.

We knew we had to take care of them so while two of us moved down to deal with them the other two stayed on the ridge to cover us. While they were doing this they managed to take out another of the Crusader's, but they got us back by knocking out one of the tanks on the ridge. Our two tanks reached the rock formations and we began to make our way through them side by side. We got to the second formation without seeing any enemy tanks, but once we got around it we ran straight into the enemy Matilda we were shocked for a second before we both fired and knocked out the tank causing the crew to jump out and flee. We didn't fire at them because they had already lost and we had more pressing matters. We continued to move through the rocks when suddenly the final Covenanter rolled out from behind one of the rocks and took out my partner before pulling back. We checked on them and found that all of them were alive, but one of them had one of his legs blown off. They fixed him up and began to take him back to the ridge. We moved to where the Covenanter was hiding then suddenly he rolled out to take us out, but my gunner fired first. The shell slammed into the tank then a few seconds later there was an explosion and the turret of the tank flew off onto the ground 5 feet away. We all looked at each other having never seen a tank explode like that. However, we knew that we had one last tank to take care of. We moved through the formations when we heard a shell hit the ground near us. We looked to the front and saw nothing, but when we check the rear we saw the Crusader firing at us. We quickly got into cover before we started to return fire. Then one time they fired they hit our gun and destroyed it. Then they fired again and our tank began to burn. We got out of tank and began to run back to our comrades.

Then suddenly I tripped and felt a sharp pain in my leg I yelled, but my comrades had already run too far to hear me. I sat up and saw that my leg was at a weird angle and blood was coming out of the back. I began to try to set the leg and stop the bleeding when I heard the sound of someone coming. My comrade's I thought, but then I had another thought what if it was the enemy? I quickly got out my sidearm and pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. A few seconds passed before a British soldier came around the side of our tank with his gun trained on me. We both were still for about a minute before he looked down and saw that my leg was injured. He took a step towards me, but I yelled at him to stay where he was or I would shoot him. Then to my surprise he began speaking in German. He told me that he was a medic and that he wanted to help me. I was skeptical for a second, but then a sharp pain shot through my leg. I lowered my sidearm slightly and told him that he could come help me, but that he couldn't call any of his comrade's over. The Englishman agreed and got out his medical kit before he knelt down to help fix my leg. While he was working on my leg he suddenly began to speak and he told me that when he had come around the tank he had intended to kill any Germans he saw to get revenge for his brother. I was confused for a second, but then I just figured that his brother had been killed earlier in the war. The medic saw my expression and explained that his brother had been in the Covenanter that my tank had blown up. He told me that he had seen it happen and that he wanted revenge on us, but that once he had seen that I had been hurt that he realized that his brother would not have wanted him to kill an already wounded man and that it would have gone against his honor. I was surprised by this turn of events, but I felt for him all of us in the tank had been sad to see the tank go up with no survivors. I told him this and we talked for a bit while he worked on my leg. Then we heard footsteps coming from where my comrades had fled. I told him that he had to go or he would be captured. He understood and quickly finished with my leg before he got up and began to walk away then he stopped and turned around. He told me that even though I had killed his brother he still forgave me then he told me his name was Shon and that he hoped that I survived the war. I then heard my comrades coming and turned to meet them, but when I looked back at where Shon had been he was gone. I smiled as I was placed on a stretcher and carried back to base."

Erna took in a breath before she continued, "After that Anton was taken to a hospital to get better. He soon did and was even able to get back to his unit, but in early 1943 he was captured in Tunis. After the war he went back to Germany where he still lives today."

"Wow what an intense story Erna it was like that one you told about the planes that tried to attack you." Molly said.

"Yes I thought so too when Anton told me about it. But not only is it intense, but it also holds a similar lesson to the first one. No matter who you are or what you've done you still deserve forgiveness weather or not people give it to you."

Edward heard her words and began to think of the last few weeks. The rest of them praised Erna on her story and her story telling capabilities. They even asked for another story, but she told them two was enough and that it was getting late so they should turn in. They were all a little bit disappointed, but they agreed and soon enough all six of the engines were fast asleep.

The next morning Spencer was awoken by someone saying his name. At first he ignored it, but as it persisted he grew annoyed and opened his eyes. To his surprise he saw that Edward was next to him.

"Finally and I thought Thomas was hard to wake up." He sighed.

"What is it?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now."

Spencer looked outside to see the rain had stopped, but that it was still dark out telling him it was early morning. "Ok, but what time is it?"

"About 5:30 in the morning."

"Why did you wake me so early?"

"So I could speak to you alone now come on." And with that Edward began to slowly puff away.

Spencer sighed, "Let's get this over with so that I can get back to sleep." He started up his fire box and began to roll forward after Edward. They didn't travel far before they came to a stop next to a line of covered flatbeds. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Erna's stories last night got me thinking especially about the last few weeks. A lot has happened in such a small amount of time first you arrived and caused trouble then you got better, a while after that there was Thomas's accident, then we had Erna's story at the docks and now we have last night."

"What are you getting at?"

Edward sighed, "I've been stubborn lately a lot of other engines have forgiven you for what you did even Erna. I thought that you didn't deserve to be forgiven after what you had done." Spencer looked down in shame, but then Edward continued, "But I was wrong if Erna could forgive those fighter pilots for trying to kill her, if a German pilot could spare a B-17 crew despite his brother being lost to the allies, and if a British soldier could forgive a German tank commander for killing his brother in front of his eyes then I guess I can forgive you for what you did to Thomas and Erna. I know that you may never forgive yourself for what you did, but know that I forgive you for your crimes."

Spencer wore a shocked expression never in a million years did he expect Edward to forgive him though since Erna had been one of the first to forgive him he shouldn't have been to surprised. "Really you forgive me?"

"Yep don't worry I can hardly believe it either, but I've seen that you're sorry and Erna forgives you so I felt that if she can do it then so can I."

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem Spencer."

"What scares me the most though is what will happen when Emily and Thomas come back?"

Edward sighed, "I don't know Spencer, but what I do know is that all you can do is tell them you're sorry if they choose not to except it then that's their choice."

"I guess your right thanks for forgiving me again."

"Like I said no problem. Now let's get back to the others before Erna comes and drags me back to bed."

Spencer laughed, but agreed. The two engines soon made their way back to their companions. When they arrived everything was as it was when they left, so they settled down and soon drifted off. Everything was still, but then once she was sure they were asleep Erna opened her eyes. She looked at the two engines and smiled before shifting her eyes to the rising sun in the distance, "I'm proud of you Eddie you forgave Spencer in spite of what he has done. I guess you really are my noble knight in blue armor. Good night love." The Bavarian steam engine looked at the two once more before she let sleep over take her once more.

 **How was it? I know it wasn't my best or longest chapter, but with my writing this is what I was able to do. Now just to let you know I fully intend to finish this story, but it maybe a little shorter then what it was going to be. Now I know this may make some of you sad, but to cheer you up I'll tell you that next chapter something extraordinary will happen. Also sorry about both of the stories being military ones, but at the time I couldn't think of any other ones and I was also listening to Sabaton so blame them for making such great music. While we're on that topic if you enjoyed them check out the first one in more detail because it is 100% authentic and it will help restore some of your faith in humanity. And finally before I forget I'm in college now as a Freshmen so I will be very busy for the next few weeks so don't expect a quick update, but I'll try my best. Also go check out Aaroncottrell97's stories they are really good and much better than mine. Why are you still reading leave a review then go check him out!**


End file.
